Dans la peau d'une rousse
by Zazaone
Summary: La bataille finale, un éclair vert atteint Snape. Il se réveille entouré, choyé... Cherchez l'erreur ! Sachant qu'il s'agit de Réincarnation, combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour pêter les plombs ? SS/HP ne tenant pas compte du dernier tome.
1. Y'a comme un truc

Kikou ! Bin non, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie.... mais par contre, rien de nouveau à cette histoire. Simplement je la sépare de mon recueil et.... bonne nouvelle, elle est finie ! Je vais donc publier un chapitre par semaine.  
Je précise qu'il s'agit de ma réponse au défi "Réincarnation" sur la communauté LiveJournal SevyS Now ! (liens à mon profil).  
Elle ne tient pas compte du dernier tome des aventures du binoclard. Elle ne tient pas compte de la logique. Elle ne tient pas compte.... bin, de tout ! **  
**J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la relire ou tout simplement, à la lire.

Gros zoubis à tous !**  
**

**Disclaimer** : Je ne pense pas que JKR ait pensé à ce genre de scène… C'est un tort. Merci à elle de nous prêter ses persos. Nous n'en touchons aucun gallions.

Je tiens absolument à faire un ENORME poutoux bavouillant à Elwan59 qui m'a complètement soufflé la réincarnation. L'idée est de lui . Par contre ce que j'en ai fait, j'en suis seule responsable…..

**.&..-.&. **

Foi de Severus ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui là…Bouse …. Il sentit le jet glacial de lumière verte effleurer son flanc droit. Aucune autre sensation.  
Plus aucune autre sensation.  
Avant de s'écrouler, il eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Potter ; il en tentait toujours de prendre le dessus… Mais le Dark Lord était un adversaire de taille.

Au moment où son crâne sembla se fendre en heurtant cruellement les dalles marbrées de la Grande Salle, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Bellatrix Lestrange venir au secours de son maître dans un flou qui n'avait rien d'artistique.

Trou noir.

Bruits…  
Hurlements..  
Une main l'agrippant et le tirant, le traînant plutôt sur le sol.  
Mal de crâne…. Nausées…. Vertiges…..  
Et toujours ses fichus hurlements qui n'arrangeaient rien ! ¨Par Merlin ! Il leur avait pourtant appris à lancer des sorts muets à ces avortons de cornichons écervelés… Ne pouvaient-ils penser à en faire usage au moment où ils en avaient justement le plus besoin ? Rabâcher, jour après jour, rabâcher encore et toujours … Et en fin de compte en pure perte.

Il ne savait si ses nausées étaient dues à l'écœurement de voir ses ex-élèves aussi incompétents, ou au choc à la tête. Mais il était certain que c'était encore à lui de faire tout le sale boulot, une fois de plus. Potter et sa soi-disant Armée… Potter et sa clique plutôt ! Potter l'Elu…. et lui le Rebut…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'appuya sur l'élève rouquin qui l'avait traîné pour le mettre en sécurité derrière l'une des longues tables renversées, et se releva.

Son vertige lui sembla plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru : ses repères étaient faussés, ses sensations perturbées, il n'arrivait pas à se redresser complètement… Suffisamment apte cependant à reconnaître Weasley dernier du nom (et le plus longtemps possible par Serpentard !) dans son providentiel sauveur. Suffisamment apte à apercevoir à nouveau Bellatrix se préparant à jeter un sort, et cette fois-ci à Potter trop occupé pour la remarquer.

Prestement, il arracha la baguette des mains du rouquin et, ne présentant que son profil pour offrir le moins de surface à son habile adversaire, lança un Doloris muet. Sous la concentration et l'effort nécessaire, ses vertiges le reprirent, l'entraînant vers l'inconscience et l'angle aigu de la table. Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir s'il avait atteint sa cible. Il n'entendit ni les hurlements hystériques immédiatement suivis d'un silence impressionnant, ni les appels du rouquin…. Tout se brouilla autour de lui, en lui, l'emportant dans une douloureuse noirceur….

.&..-.&.

- Un changement M'man ?

- Non mon chéri, rien. Ses yeux restent fermés.

Molly Weasley, comme beaucoup de sorcière après cette rude bataille, s'était reconvertie en infirmière. Les blessés intransplanables étaient à l'infirmerie soignés par quelques médicomages. Les blessés les plus légers dans une des nombreuses salles de classe reconverties en chambres d'hôpital. Les autres avaient été transférés à Sainte-Mangouste pour bénéficier de soins appropriés. Le monde sorcier tremblait encore en pansant ses blessures. Les morts étaient à déplorés de part et d'autre. Certains ne seraient guère regrettés, d'autres beaucoup pleurés.

Vaquant d'un lit à l'autre, Molly ne s'éloignant cependant jamais longtemps de celui où une silhouette pâle, immobile, le haut de la tête disparaissant sous un épais bandage, reposait. Les cernes sous ses yeux rougis indiquaient toute l'angoisse que sa voix refusait de révéler à son fils. Elle savait qu'elle se devait tout autant aux autres blessés… C'est pourquoi elle ne restait guère longtemps assise sur le tabouret posé au chevet du lit.

– Quoi de neuf mon vieux ? demanda le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Dean. Ils faisaient le tour des salles.

– Toujours rien. Pas le moindre changement, hélas.

– Ça fait longtemps maintenant…

- Mouaip, trois jours…

- Tu crois que ç…..

– Ne restez pas là mes chéris. Vous risquez de réveiller ceux qui se reposent.

– Mais M'man…

Jamais Molly ne sut ce que son fils voulait lui rétorquer. A ce moment, des gémissements parvinrent du lit… La tête s'agita de droite et de gauche et les paupières battirent des cils… Leur malade reprenait conscience. La mère battit d'une courte mèche son fils ; elle parvint la première au chevet de ce lit tant surveillé. Le fauteuil eut plus de mal à se faufiler et parvint bon dernier malgré les ronchonnements et le langage fleuri du binoclard impuissant avec son bras en écharpe et ses jambes pouvant difficilement le soutenir. Tous quatre se penchèrent sur le lit, telles les bonnes fées venant prodiguer leur vœu au nouveau né.

Des yeux affolés s'écarquillèrent pour les observer. Molly posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule afin d'apaiser l'inquiétude apparue dans le regard.

– Tout va bien, nous sommes là près de toi et tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Loin de rassurer, ces paroles semblèrent affoler davantage la silhouette alitée. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler. Seul un son rauque lui échappa. Molly se précipita vers un verre, invoqua de l'eau, passa délicatement son bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser et à boire.

– Lààààà. Doucement.

– Nous sommes tellement soulagés et heureux de…, commença celui qu'on pouvait dorénavant appeler le Survivant-Double-Effet avant d'être interrompu.

Le rouquin se contentait de hocher la tête frénétiquement tandis que Dean arborait un sourire niais.

– Vous devez sortir maintenant que vous êtes rassurer, le coupa donc Molly. Seul un bon repos lui sera bénéfique et en votre présence, elle n'y parviendra jamais….

**.&..-.&. **

(_to be continue…)  
Je vous rappelle que si vous me martyrisez, vous n'aurez pas la suite plus rapidement bien au contraire….  
C'est la semaine prochaine !_

_Et pour les p'tites nouvelles, les paris sont ouverts sur l'identité du corps qu'occupe Snape (quoiqu'avec le titre, ce n'est pas bien dur à deviner...)  
_


	2. Regrets éternels

**Dans la peau d'une rousse.**

Disclaimer : Je ne pense pas que JKR ait pensé à ce genre de scène… C'est un tort. Merci à elle de nous prêter ses persos. Nous n'en touchons aucun gallions.

Je tiens absolument à faire un ENORME poutoux bavouillant à elwan59 qui m'a complètement soufflé la réincarnation. L'idée est de lui (et surtout ne leur dis rien pour l'instant)…. Par contre ce que j'en ai fait, j'en suis seule responsable…..Et plein de zoubis d'amour pour vos reviews !

.&..-.&.

2- Regrets éternels…

Mon crâne est sur le point d'exploser. Des élancements constants le traverse, rythmant mon retour vers la conscience…

Heureux de me savoir vivant… Encore faut-il savoir dans quel état…  
Les souvenirs affluent peu à peu à ma mémoire…  
Je me souviens de mon désarroi lorsque le Maître nous apprend à nous, le cercle restreint de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, sa dernière "brillantissime" idée : attaquer Poudlard par surprise en profitant de cette dernière journée d'examens. Les barrières de l'établissement le plus protégé de toute la Grande-Bretagne, plus que la banque Gringotts elle-même, seront abaissées un instant pour laisser transplaner les examinateurs. Je ne sais comment cette information lui est parvenue. Je ne sais pourquoi il en a gardé le secret jusqu'au dernier moment…

Son esprit retors avait-il encore craint une traîtrise ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'a pas tort. Mais depuis bientôt un an, il semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en moi. Brillante idée de Dumbledore ce meurtre, véritablement brillante. Dommage qu'il ait oublié d'en faire part aux autres.

Cette fichue migraine ne me laissera donc pas en paix !!! J'hésite à ouvrir encore les yeux. Je ne m'en sens pas la force. J'écoute les bruits autour de moi tout en laissant la valse des souvenirs se poursuivre. Très rapidement je me suis retrouvé pris entre deux feux. Impossible de jeter le moindre sort sur mes anciens élèves que je tente de protéger, souvent malgré eux, depuis tant d'années ! Un geste malheureux et je perdais à jamais le peu d'espoir de convaincre quiconque de ma place incognito dans le camp des gentils. Mais je ne pouvais pas davantage prendre pour cible ceux qui me croient de leur côté.

Il m'a fallu serrer des mâchoires et devenir le plus piètre lanceur de sorts que je n'ai jamais connu. Même Londubat aurait pu se rire de moi. Mais il m'était difficile à la fois de jouer la comédie pour le Maître et les siens tout en me protégeant des sorts des autres, élèves et professeurs confondus. J'en connais un qui devait trouver la situation risible du fond de son cadre… Je lui appliquerais quelques sorts de récurage de ma connaissance avec la plus grande satisfaction.

Des considérations plus urgentes m'attendent. Quel camp m'a finalement récupéré ?

Et qui a gagné ? Cette soit-disante brillante idée est-elle la dernière que le Dark Lord aura ou dois-je encore endosser mon habit de renégat ? Continuer à infiltrer ses rangs ? Un seul hic à ce plan génial : même ceux de l'Ordre me pourchassent. Quelle galère pour tenter de faire passer des informations ! Mon unique tentative pour prendre contact avec Minerva a failli me coûter la vie. Par la suite, j'ai organisé des "fuites". Mais que d'énergie perdue sans même savoir si l'information serait bien trouvée, comprise et utilisée…

J'ai survécu à cette bataille et, si par miracle, je survis à cette guerre et arrive à convaincre mes juges de mon innocence, je pars m'établir à la campagne, loin de tous et de toute vicissitude.

Mouaif… il vaut mieux que je pense à m'acheter un beau suaire tout neuf. J'aurais plus l'occasion de le porter qu'une robe en tweed. Pas aujourd'hui cependant…

Le calme est soudain rompu par une voix que je reconnais : le plus jeune Weasley entrant. Voilà déjà une réponse. C'est aux juges que je vais rendre des comptes. Ne pas espérer qu'ils se contenteront d'un simple sourire et d'une pirouette à la Lockard. Mon sourire jouerait plutôt en ma défaveur… Au fait à quand remonte le dernier ? Pas la moindre idée.

Je reconnais ensuite la voix de Potter. Soit Vous-Savez-Qui est définitivement vaincu, soit il a réussi à s'échapper une fois de plus. … Ils semblent s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un… L'éradication des belettes serait-elle à l'ordre du jour ? Je ne devrais pas penser ainsi. Arthur est un pilier de l'Ordre au Ministère. Et sa femme un modèle d'hospitalité.

Trois jours ? J'étais inconscient depuis trois jours ? Je me souviens maintenant de la table, de mon vertige, de ma chute et du choc. Mais trois jours ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'en oublie mon impassibilité feinte et m'agite. Aussitôt les fouines s'en aperçoivent et m'entourent. Autant ouvrir les yeux et arrêter mon petit manège. Je préfère pouvoir profiter de l'avantage que m'offre mon sombre regard.

La lumière du jour me vrille le cerveau et ma première tentative de paroles acerbes se mue en coassement ridicule. Mme Weasley vient à mon secours. Aider le dernier des renégats, c'est bien digne d'elle. Je dois lui reconnaître un sens de l'empathie remarquablement lacrymal en plus de l'hospitalité. Dommage que l'Ordre ait choisi la maison de Black comme repère ; j'aurais pu m'y sentir bien… Dans une autre vie peut-être…

Potter ouvre la bouche : il va parler, ou crier et je me raidis à l'idée des reproches, questions et insultes qui vont fuser. Heureusement que mon infirmière me tient. En l'entendant annoncer qu''ils étaient soulagés et heureux, lui et ses amis, j'ai cru qu'un sortilège ou une potion euphorisante quelconque les avait touchés. A moins que ce ne soit moi et que je ne me trouve dans l'Enfer moldu… L'air niais de Thomas ne me rassure nullement ; pas plus que la tentative de dévissage de tête de Weasley dernier du nom.

Mon effarement atteint son comble quand j'entends les paroles sensées être rassurantes de sa mère… Aurait-elle des soucis de dyslexie très prononcée ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. _"Elle ne parviendra jamais à se reposer…"_ Mais de qui parle-t-elle ? Pas de moi tout de même… ?

Alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité je souhaiterais leur présence pour obtenir d'eux quelques informations, alors qu'ils n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur demande de faire et ont la détestable habitude de toujours désobéir, les voilà qui sortent sans protester, sans rien me dire, m'adressant juste de la main un petit signe niais…

Je ne rêve pas ?  
Potter m'a fait un clin d'œil !!!!  
Je dois être plus gravement touché que je ne pensais…  
Je me tourne vers Mme Weasley pour la questionner. Elle place un doigt sur sa bouche pour chuchoter un chuuuttt, hochant la tête en direction des autres lits tandis qu'elle me caresse la joue de son autre main.

Elle me caresse la j….. ????

Par Merlin ! Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? J'en viens à reconsidérer complètement mon retour à la conscience. Aucun de leur comportement n'est crédible, logique, attendu, normal ! Je délire ! Je délire et dans cette hallucination je suis éveillé. J'observe autour de moi l'apparence de ma folie. Je reconnais sans difficulté la salle de Métamorphoses transformée en chambre contenant une dizaine de lit le mien compris. Près de la fenêtre je crois reconnaître Miss Lovegood ; aucun doute c'est elle. La seule assez folle pour adresser un mièvre coucou à un homme recherché par la justice et la brigade des Aurors au grand complet. Mme Weasley continue à s'activer d'un lit à l'autre. Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir vu l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger avec ses amis. Sans doute encore plongée dans un livre… Mais je sens le sommeil venir cueillir mes questions une à une. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Je m'endors….

.&..-.&.

- Et un p'tit déjeuner express ! Un ! s'exclame joyeusement Potter en pénétrant en trombe, poussé par son double rouquin. Je hais le roux. Je flottais entre sommeil et éveil, quand la Calamité-A-Roulettes me réveille de la plus horrible des façons : des cris et sa vision.

– Harry ! Ron ! Un peu de calme ! Il y a des malades ici ! se fâche Molly Weasley.

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire ; deux de plus viennent justement de pénétrer dans la pièce. Par contre, autour de moi quelques lits se sont vidés.

– J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Une piètre entrée en matière, surtout d'une voix aussi criarde. Un problème à la fois. Potter aujourd'hui, le bourreau demain. A moins qu'il ne soit là pour se charger de mon exécution. Je suis encore étonné qu'il n'ait pas tenté de me tuer hier à mon réveil. Dans la Grande Salle, lors de l'attaque, ses intentions étaient tout autre…

- Près de vingt-quatre heures ! C'est un petit déjeuner de l'après-midi, me répond-il en installant le plateau sur la couverture sous laquelle je me trouve.

Il n'a pas tenté de m'ébouillanter à coup de thé brûlant. Etrange… Il me sourit. Inquiétant…. Il soulève légèrement le plateau pour me permettre de me redresser. Je le lui reprends. Energiquement… et manque de le renverser.

Je viens de voir mes mains.  
Rectificatif.  
Je viens de voir ce qui devrait être mes mains… Du coup, je n'entends qu'à peine mon infirmière improvisée…

- Doucement ma chérie ! C'est encore bien trop lourd pour toi. Tes forces ne sont pas encore revenues. Le médicomage a assuré que demain tu pourrais retirer cet horrible pansement qui doit te gêner…

Un pansement ? Première nouvelle. Où ça ? Je comprends que l'impression de tête lourde ne vient pas uniquement des séquelles du traumatisme mais également de l'horreur entourant le haut de mon crâne. Je tâte précautionneusement.

– Je suis certaine qu'Harry sera ravi de voir à nouveau tes beaux et longs cheveux roux….

ROUX ! Elle a dit ROUX !!!! Et je vois le balafré acquiescer en me souriant niaisement. Elle n'a pas pu dire ROUX ? Je rêve ? Un doute me prend. J'envoie valdinguer le plateau et son contenu en soulevant ma couverture…

Que Salazar me patafiole !!!!! Je suis une fille !!!!  
Mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais été une fille de ma vie !!!!

Devant mon affolement, Weasley-dernier-du-nom s'assoit sur mon lit et pose une main sur mon épaule pour…. pour quoi faire au juste d'ailleurs ?

- Bas les pattes Weasley !

J'ai employé mon ton le plus virulent et le plus grave…. Complètement dénaturé par mes nouvelles cordes vocales… Mais comment vais-je pouvoir effrayer qui que ce soit ? Comment parviendrai-je à me faire respecter si ce n'est craindre…. Une fille ! Et rousse de surcroît ! L'horrible réalité parvient enfin dans son intégralité à mon esprit au moment où j'entends Mme Weasley s'écrier :

- Ginevria ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son frère !

NOOOOONNNNN ! Paassss elle ! Pas lui ! Pas EUXXXX !!!!

.&..-.&.

_(2 bi continiou)  
Bon, bin vous avez compris maintenant, et plus vite que Severus je présume…… Mais il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… N'oubliez pas qu'il est considéré comme un traître et l'assassin de Dumbledore… Raconter la vérité… Risqué. Se taire… tout aussi risqué !  
Vous avez donc deviné le pairing également…. Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirai un jour un Harry/Ginny ! Pardon un Snarry/Ginny…. A moins que ce soit un Harry/Girus…ou un Potter/Snaley….  
Enfin, un slash hétéro quoi….  
Mais non je ne suis pas dans la merde….  
Gros zoubis (Elwan je t'interdis de me refiler des idées comme ça une autre fois…)_


	3. Option tressage de barbe

**Dans la peau d'une rousse  
**  
Pairing : Severus/ HP ou plutôt un Potter/Snaley (le premier slash yaoï hétéro !!!)  
Rating : PG …pour l'instant…mais pas indéfiniment ! Vous voilà prévenus.  
Disclaimer : Je ne pense pas que JKR ait pensé à ce genre de scène… C'est un tort. Merci à elle de nous prêter ses persos. Nous n'en touchons aucun gallion.

Je ne ferai plus de poutoux à Elwan59 ! A cause de lui et de ses idées géniales je me retrouve avec une situation… bref, bonne lecture

.&..-.&.

3- Option tressage de barbe

Severus, ou plus exactement l'âme de Severus enfermée dans le corps de Ginny Weasley avait regagné son dortoir depuis trois jours. Il/elle attendait avec toute la patience dont il/elle était capable que sa mère soit libérée de ses tâches médicales pour regagner avec le reste de la famille le Terrier. Perspective pour laquelle il n'avait aucun mal à étouffer les manifestations de son enthousiasme… passer l'été dans un Terrier de belettes avec pour seules distractions les visites d'un Potter dont il fallait repousser sans relâche les ardeurs !

Il voyait bien que tous les amis et la famille de Ginny s'inquiétaient de son attitude taciturne et contraire à ses goûts. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté la bibliothèque pour sidérer autant son frère.. Et dire que Miss Pince lui interdisait l'entrée de la Réserve sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'un professeur, LUI ! Il se serait bien griffonné et signé dans la seconde ce fichu parchemin mais, outre qu'il n'était plus enseignant à Poudlard depuis un an, cette missive aurait un côté d'Outre-Tombe légèrement déplacé…

En fait, il aurait pu quitter la salle-infirmerie plus rapidement mais s'il/elle avait subi une rechute inexpliquée. Inexpliquée pour tous sauf pour lui… Un double choc l'avait provoqué. Apprendre en l'espace de moins de vingt secondes que, non seulement on est mort et incinéré mais qu'en plus on habite la chair de son propre meurtrier, c'en fut un peu trop pour lui. Surtout si en prime l'exploit étaient vantés par les deux élèves qu'il avait le plus détestés de toute son existence ; plus encore que le père de l'un des deux et ses acolytes.

Chaque jour lui permettait de remettre en cause le tiercé gagnant de ses calamités…  
Le choix était vaste : être mort, être dans la peau d'une rousse, avoir pour nom Weasley, être à Gryffondor et broyer tous les soirs du noir dans un dortoir tendu de rouge et or, avoir pour soupirant entreprenant et collant un héros de guerre aux yeux verts et dont les initiales sont HP, avoir ses ragnagna et des maux de ventres, être obligée de supporter les cours de Trelawney sans broncher…

Bref, la vie était loin d'être rose. Le seul événement qui lui remontait le moral était le passage de ses examens. Haut la main ! Slughorn (pppfffuuu… encore lui) avait été surpris par… comment avait-il bavé déjà ? …ses progrès foudroyants et sidérants. Il/elle avait failli ricaner. Flitwick l'avait regardé en louchant et McGonagall l'avait convoquée dans son bureau… Severus/Ginny songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas montrer autant d'enthousiasme à exceller dans toutes les matières. Certes, il avait eu un T comme Troll en divination. L'examinateur n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la prédiction de mort d'un certain professeur de divination dans des souffrances atroces. S'il/elle avait eu à supporter ses cours une année de plus, ses prédictions seraient devenues réalités. Mais l'obtention d'un résultat aussi calamiteux lui épargnait la poursuite de cette torture intellectuelle.

La chute de Voldemort appartenait déjà à l'histoire et aux échotiers. Le train train de Poudlard avait repris et les examens s'étaient déroulés malgré les résidus de magie noire et l'absence parfois définitive de certains examinateurs ou élèves.

Tant mieux, pensa la revêche rousse, moins de copies à corriger et moins de cancres à recaler… Elle avait refusé net de se rendre aux obsèques de Londubat. Hermione, de retour de Sainte Mangouste, avait tenté de la consoler croyant que la peur de ne pouvoir surmonter son chagrin l'empêchait d'accompagner son ancien petit ami dans son dernier voyage. Elle ne savait pas que Severus/Ginny n'étouffait pas ses sanglots mais ses rires. Il/elle se demandait si on allait enterrer avec lui tous les cadavres des chaudrons qu'il avait explosés. Ou mieux, si son cercueil serait l'une de ses dernières victimes ferreuses : tapi en rond dans le fond d'un chaudron pour être mis en terre… Quant à Granger, elle pouvait rester à vie à Sainte Mangouste en compagnie de Lockart, il/elle n'y aurait vu aucun problème !

Arrivée à la porte du bureau directorial, il/elle frappa et attendit l'invitation d'entrer. Minerva avait supprimer avec la fin de la guerre cette coutume ridicule de mot de passe pour attendre son lieu de travail. Exit les sorbets au citron et autres sucreries aux agrumes. L'usage de la phalange suffisait dorénavant. Sauf maintenant. Personne ne répondait. Il/elle insista. Toujours rien. Foutremerlin, Minerva l'avait bien convoquée ! Quelle idée de la laisser piétiner d'impatience devant cette porte close ! D'un _Alohomora_ bien senti, il/elle régla le problème ; elle attendrait sa directrice de maison et de cet établissement assise dans un fauteuil. Non mais euhhhhh !

Plus de Fumseck pour prévenir qui que ce soit de son intrusion. Le choixpeau magique reposait cependant encore en haut de l'étagère, toujours aussi poussiéreux. Il serait sans doute comique de le porter et d'écouter ses hoquets de surprise…. Mais Severus résista à la tentation et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils. Son regard errait d'un tableau à l'autre, son pied battait l'air de sa jambe passée par dessus l'accoudoir, s'agitant au rythme de la mélodie qu'il/elle fredonnait pour passer le temps. Son regard s'immobilisa sous le clin d'œil très appuyé d'un des tableaux.

Crotte de Troll en vrac ! Pas encore lui ! Même mort il l'emmerdait encore !!!

« - Bonsoir Severus, enchanté de te revoir en si bonne forme, je t'offrirais bien un bonbon mais Minerva a vidé mes tiroirs et autres cachettes… »

De plus, comme de son vivant, il/elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais comment savait-il ? Il s'empressa de le lui demander.

« – Entrer sans permission dans le bureau de la directrice ? Ginny Weasley n'aurait jamais eu cette conduite. Me jeter un tel regard noir ? Pas davantage. J'ai pourtant hésité une seconde en voyant ton attitude : manque de raideur qui t'était si coutumière. Mais il faut bien qu'un peu de Ginny persiste dans son corps, dans sa mémoire motrice tout au moins. Si je la revois, je pourrais la rassurer sur le soin que vous prenez que tu en prends… »

Severus hésita entre s'étrangler de surprise en crachant par terre et étrangler l'insupportable personnage du tableau. On ne pouvait être accuser d'avoir tuer quelqu'un déjà mort ! Et au pire, ça soulage… Mais avant même qu'il n'atteigne le coupe papier posé sur le bureau pour en faire un usage qui lui semblait jouissif à défaut d'être bon, Dumbledore anticipa son acte… à moins que ce ne soit encore une fois ses pensées.

« – Mon garçon… ou plutôt ma fille devrais-je dire maintenant, je crois que tes intentions sont à reconsidérer… Dans ton intérêt bien entendu.

– Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire, grogna-t-il/elle marquant cependant une hésitation.

– Je peux t'aider, et tu vas en avoir besoin très rapidement. Minerva tourne déjà l'angle du couloir et si Harry arrivant en face ne la retient pas, elle sera là dans moins de trois minutes, finit-il en regardant la pendule sablier au-dessus du bureau.

– Et de quelle façon un simple portrait pourrait-il m'aider ? » s'enquit la rousse Severus.

Il avait perdu de son arrogance et deux coups d'œil vers l'horloge trahirent l'anxiété que ses paroles tentaient de masquer. Minerva et Potter pour l'interroger, c'était beaucoup. Il se sentait traqué, aux abois.

« - Je peux parler à Minerva, à Harry également, trouver une explication crédible à ton comportement qui ne l'est guère en ce moment…

- Et vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement leur dire que l'idée d'être encadrée _ad mortem aeternam_ est de vous ; encore une de vos géniales idées, suggéra-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

– Désolée mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour cela. Malgré toute l'affection qu'ils me portent, j'ai perdu une grande partie de mon influence. Si elle arrive encore à dépasser le cadre de ce tableau, elle a des difficultés à s'imposer dans le cadre du monde sorcier en trois dimensions. Pas encore.

– Je ne vous parle pas de m'obtenir l'ordre de Merlin première classe mais d'indiquer à cette bande d'individus snapophages l'endroit où vous avez remisé le parchemin d'explications sur votre soi-disant génial plan de mort programmée.

– C'est à dire, commença un Dumbledore rougissant et tortillant sa barbe entre ses doigts, que Draco et toi m'avez pris un peu de court. J'avais à faire avec Harry et devant les difficultés que nous avons rencontrées, j'ai oublié un tant soit peu ce léger détail… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ginny, son petit coin de Paradis est tout à fait accueillant et elle passe le début de son éternité avec Neville. Elle semble avoir beaucoup à partager avec lui…

- CE LEGER DETAIIIIIILLLLL ??????? »

Il/elle n'en avait strictement rien à branler, malheureusement au sens propre maintenant, de ce que pouvait faire cette espèce de niaiseuse gourgandine avec ce céphalé cornichonnant. Ce vieux gâteux lui avait pourri non seulement sa première vie, mais également celle-ci !

Le hurlement strident s'étrangla.  
Il/elle allait le pourfendre à coups de coupe-papier. Mieux, il/elle allait lui tresser la barbe avant de la lui raser !

En fait il/elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il/elle allait faire mais il/elle savait que sa vengeance serait terrible !

Mais son imagination rancunière fut stoppée net par l'entrée de la directrice et du chouchou du monde sorcier.

– Un problème Miss Weasley ? le/la toisa le professeur McGonagall. Aucun apparemment pour pénétrer sans autorisation dans mon bureau malgré les protections. Le professeur Flitwick sera ravi de cette nouvelle preuve de vos progrès.

_J'étais encore équipé autrement, je t'en ferai voir une autre sorte de pénétration sans autorisation dont tu te souviendrais longtemps…Et Filius aussi s'il pouvait l'observer !_

- Aucun problème… scrongneugneu M'dame la Directrice, grommela prudemment la rousse. Je vous attendais simplement. Vous m'avez convoqué, n'est-ce pas, poursuivit-il/elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un peu de son habituelle arrogance.

– En effet. Prenez place, fit-elle désignant à Harry et à la "jeune fille" les deux sièges face au bureau derrière lequel elle s'installa….

_Ma place n'est pas de ce côté-ci du bureau vieille chouette ! Mais il me faut rester zen… _

- … Il nous faut mettre quelques détails au point Miss Weasley, poursuivit-elle sous le hochement de tête approbateur du Mister Oui-Oui-à-la-Cicatrice-dont-les-Grelots-Ne-sont-Pas-en-haut-du-Chapeau. Nous avons tous été durement affectés par les évènements. Tous. …

_Si Potter n'arrête pas de secouer la tête pour acquiescer à chacune de ses paroles, que Salazar me broute si je ne le transforme pas en décoration moldue pour l'arrière de leur automobile ! Il est pire qu'avec Dumbledore…_

« - … Pour vous, Miss, la recrudescence de votre intérêt pour les études est… comment dire….

– Admirable ? tenta-t-il/elle.

– Miraculeux ! proposa l'ébouriffé de service.

– Surprenant, se contenta la directrice en lorgnant discrètement dans la direction d'un certain tableau, guettant sans doute l'approbation de celui qui était en train de mâcher un chewing-gum à l'intérieur, mais en vain. Bref, il ne faut pas oublier par ailleurs les réalités et vos obligations…

_Les réalités sont parfois bien trompeuses, Minerva. J'en suis la preuve vivante et miraculée. Quant à mes obligations, elles se sont restreintes à la façon d'un calamar desséché : étudier, passer mes examens avec brio, supporter la Weasel-family dont je fais maintenant partie, hélas, et pire que tout, le Double-Survivant ! Je me demande quel est le pire : la réalité ou mes obligations… Heureusement que les études sont là pour compenser. Avec un peu de chance, je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, poursuivre des études supérieures de potions… Quoique, je vais sans doute avoir des difficultés à trouver un Maître de thèse d'un niveau suffisant…_

- … lorsque vous serez sortie de votre rêverie, poursuivit Minerva en criant presque pour ramener son élève à la réalité, vous pourrez m'apprendre vos intentions pour la prochaine cérémonie. Je vous déconseille le refus comme pour les obsèques de Neville Londubat. »

_Mais de quoi elle cause ? Keskelle dit ?_

A laisser dériver ses réflexions vers ses espoirs d'avenir meilleurs, la rousse Severus avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Une cérémonie ? Mais quelle cérémonie ? Ce n'étaient ni le visage renfrognée de la directrice, ni celui niais et énamouré comme à son habitude de Potter qui le renseigneraient. Le Nié ? s'inscrivant sur son visage indiqua clairement son incompréhension sans qu'il/elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche davantage.

« – Ginny, le/la renseigna Harry,je dois être décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et de l'Ordre du Mérite et de la Reconnaissance du Monde Sorcier samedi. Tout le gratin sera là. Ron aussi va recevoir une médaille. Et toi aussi….

_EEEEENNNNNNfffiiiinnnnnn ! Depuis le temps que j'en méritais une ! Mais c'est odieux d'imaginer que c'est "elle" qui va la recevoir et non MOI ! Au fait, qu'a-t-elle pu réaliser pour prétendre à une récompense ?_

- Po…Harry, pourrais-tu m'informer sur la cause de cette décoration ?

- Bin, Ginny, réfléchis deux secondes ; c'est quand même toi qui a tué ce traître ! Juste avant de recevoir le sort de Voldemort. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué. Ron t'a sans doute ramené à temps… Un deuxième aurait pu être fatal.

– Celui-Qui-N'est-Plus voulait vous déstabiliser en tuant les personnes auxquelles vous êtes attachées Monsieur Potter. Nous avons tous cru que Miss Weasley avait reçu un _Avada Kedavra_. Ce n'était par chance pas le cas. »

Severus, quant à lui/elle, se rendit à peine compte des dernières paroles de Minerva. Il/elle ne s'apercevait même pas qu'un mince filet de bave glissait de la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il/elle se tournait vers le portrait de l'avant-dernier directeur de Poudlard en date. Le regard revolver, à défaut de coupe-papier, il/elle retenait avec la plus grande difficulté les imprécations qu'il/elle voulait hurler à la face de ce vieux gâteux dégénéré.

_Je vais être décorée pour m'être tué ! Je vais recevoir une récompense pour avoir supprimé le meurtrier d'Albus ! Et je n'ai aucun moyen de leur prouver que TOUT, absolument TOUT, est de sa fauteeeeuuuhhh !!  
Je vais me faire ce vieux croûton !  
Je vais me le faire je vous le diiiiiiiiiisssssssss !!!!!!_

.&..-.&.

_Chapitre un peu transitoire….  
Au programme la remise des médailles pour le prochain qui sera quelque peu…agité ?  
Mouaif, on va le dire comme cela…_

_Mephitis, passe par mon profil pour trouver le lieu où je fais les RAR, même aux anonymes._

_Gros zoubis ! Et à bientôt_


	4. Discours et somnolence ne font pas

**Dans la peau d'une rousse  
**

Pairing : Severus/ HP ou plutôt un Potter/Snaley (le premier slash yaoï hétéro !!!)  
Disclaimer : Je ne pense pas que JKR ait pensé à ce genre de scène… C'est un tort. Merci à elle de nous prêter ses persos. Nous n'en touchons aucun gallion.

J'aurais dû poster hier mais je n'ai plus internet à la maison. J'ai dû retourner sur mon lieu de travail pour poster aujourd'hui.... le voilà donc.  
Je ne ferai plus de poutoux à Elwan59 ! A cause de lui et de ses idées géniales je me retrouve avec une situation… bref, bonne lecture  
…

.&..-.&.

**4- Discours et somnolence ne font pas bon ménage**

Quand la salve d'applaudissements se fut calmée, le Premier Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour reprit son discours pompeux.

« - …c'est en effet un jour de liesse et de victoire pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier… »

_Quand il aura fini de nous assommer avec ses rodomontades celui-là, je pourrais retourner lire. Quoique, vu le troupeau de belettes qui m'attend je ne suis pas plus mal ici…_

Une fois de plus Ginnus Weasley fusilla du regard le vieil homme barbu bien à l'abri encadré dans son tableau. Tout était de sa faute, comme d'habitude. S'il n'avait pas laissé il y a longtemps, les Maraudeurs agir à leur guise, le tourmentant sans répit, il n'aurait pas trouvé refuge auprès de Malfoy et de son Maître, Celui-Qui-Ne-Faisait-Plus-Peur-à-Personne. S'il ne l'avait pas flatté, lui promettant soutien et maintes sucreries citronnées, jamais il n'aurait retourné sa veste et subi, année après année, le calvaire d'être agent double au service de ce gracieux toqué contre le reptilien pervers. Si encore une fois, il n'avait pas suivi les ordres du vieux maboul, jamais il ne l'aurait assassiné sur commande d'un Avada entre les deux yeux, devenant par là même, un meurtrier pourchassé. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation infamante : recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe pour s'être tué lui-même ! Et être ROUSSE….

Deuxième classe…. Ils n'étaient même pas foutu de lui décerner l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe. C'était encore l'autre balafré et ses deux acolytes qui y avaient droit. Même pas lui ! Réussir à tuer le grand Severus Snape n'était-il pas un grand exploit ? Dans ce cas, tous les Aurors l'ayant traqué durant des mois en vain étaient bon pour être réformés. Ou alors son prétendu crime n'était pas bien grand. Il marmonnait encore en se demandant pourquoi autant de personnes avaient été envoyées à sa poursuite.

Bref, sa médaille plastronnant sur sa poitrine maintenant bien rebondie lui restait en travers de la gorge. Scrimgeour avait manqué d'ailleurs de prendre sa main dans la figure lorsqu'il la lui avait épinglée sur le torse. Pas parce qu'il lui remettait cette preuve flagrante de sa disgrâce… Il s'y était préparé. Mais il ne s'attendait pas que ce cochon en profite pour lui tâter ses nouveaux et généreux roploplos. Chez les Weasley, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour fuir une promiscuité rouquine des plus désagréables ou pire : celle du balafré. Il avait pu s'entraîner efficacement devant le miroir de sa chambre pour retrouver toute une palette de regards sombres et réfrigérants à usages divers. Il en avait lancé un bien concentré à Scrimgeour qui avait compris le message, se reculant précipitamment.

Qu'il aille tâter de la Granger si le cœur lui en disait. Mais pas touche à sa personne ! Non qu'il adorait les traits mal dégrossis de la rouquine, mais c'était dorénavant son corps. Après une nouvelle visite, cette fois-ci incognito, au tableau du vieux ex-directeur sénile, il avait compris qu'il devait faire son deuil de tout espoir de retour à une vie antérieure.

C'était la rouquine ou le suicide. Point barre.

Le suicide l'avait tenté durant quelques secondes…

Sans doute sa prochaine réincarnation ne serait-elle pas aussi pénible que celle-ci, qui sait ? Mais Dumbledore devinant ses pensées à son air songeur, s'était empressé de lui retirer ses dernières illusions. Une deuxième réincarnation était moins que certaine ; était-il prêt à passer l'éternité aux côtés de la véritable Ginny ailée roucoulant dans les bras de l'angelot Neville…. Un frisson plus glacé que la banquise l'avait traversé à cette idée.

Et si réincarnation il y avait, il n'était aucunement assuré qu'elle fut sous forme humaine….. végétaux et animaux étaient au programme… Il était encore moins tenté de devenir un crapaud cornu prêt à être éviscéré ou une délicate plante des serres de Mme Chourave rempotée sans délicatesse par une horde de petits morveux…

Bref, il ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se contenterait de ce corps-ci.

« - …. Sans sa courageuse intervention sa sœur adorée serait certainement plus parmi nous aujourd'hui, illuminant de sa présence cette estrade... », poursuivait inlassablement le Ministre tandis que Ron bombait le torse avantageusement en attendant sa récompense.

_Si Ronald continue ainsi sans respirer, il ne reste que quelques secondes à Scrimgeour avant de le décorer à titre posthume. Le vieux débris dans son cadre m'a encore soufflé de me faire la plus discrète possible… Comme si ma vie antérieure d'agent double ne m'y avait pas habitué… Il aurait entendu Minerva et Potter discourir à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, des changements de mon caractère ; ou plutôt de ceux de la rouquine car moi, je n'ai pas changé…. Potter est légèrement plus observateur que je ne le pensais. Quoique, même un aveugle aurait vu les différences entre cette niaise rouquine et la jeune fille déterminée que je suis devenue._

Bercé par la monotonie des paroles de Scrimgeour comparable au pire cours de Binns, l'esprit de Ginnus perdit le fil des évènements présents pour remonter ceux de la semaine passée.

Il/Elle avait craint son arrivée au Terrier. Entourée de tous ces rouquins, comment allait-il/elle s'y prendre pour ne pas dévoiler le pot aux roses ? Ou ne pas les kedavrariser tous ! Il/elle prétexta des migraines soudaines et répétitives pour fuir la famille et s'enfermer dans sa chambre le plus souvent possible. Les livres de potions qu'il avait rapportés de Poudlard étaient toute la compagnie qu'il souhaitait. Bien sûr Molly, sa mère maintenant, était inquiète de la voir si taciturne. Ron quant à lui, ne cessait de grogner car elle refusait de jouer au quidditch avec lui. Qu'avait-il/elle à faire de ce jeu stupide tout juste bon pour adolescents boutonneusement hormonalisés ! Il/elle avec encore eu recours au prétexte des effets secondaires du sortilège reçu pendant la bataille. Il/elle avait des vertiges. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ils ne dataient pas du dernier Doloris. Depuis son plus jeune âge il en avait souffert, l'handicapant dès sa première année à Poudlard.

Fred et Georges lui avaient répondu plusieurs fois à table qu'à lire ainsi du matin au soir, et parfois du soir au matin, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle attrape plus de migraines que de vif d'or. Les jeux de mots sur son compte fusèrent rapidement entre ses frères sous le regard moqueur de Potter qui s'était invité dès le début des vacances.

« – C'est pas un _Avada Kedavra _que tu as reçu ! Non, c'est un _Avada Bouquinva_ !

- A moins que ce ne soit une overdose des pilules du docteur Pivot pour lire plus vite que son ombre ou Hermione avant les examens.

- Ou alors tu es atteinte de la _Tarentilibris_ et tu ne peux plus t'arrêter de lire !

- Je sais ! Tu as décidé d'offrir au monde sorcier un remplaçante à Snape, puisque tu l'as tué. »

Cette remarque valut à son auteur, Harry-Je-N'en-Perds-Pas-Une, un de ses tout nouveaux regards plus sombre que sombre. Ginny/Severus eut plaisir à le voir avaler sa salive de travers. Les bonnes choses pouvaient persister malgré tout. Tout n'était pas perdu ; il pouvait encore faire ramper Har… Potter. Mais c'était sans compter sans le sens de l'humour des jumeaux.

« – Mais tu imagines Snape affublé d'une perruque rousse en train de touiller ses cheeeeerrs chaudrons ? commença George.

– Ginny par pitié, poursuivit Fred s'agenouilla mélodramatiquement devant sa sœur, tu peux prendre tout le shampoing que tu veux dans notre boutique mais, jure-moi que jamais tu n'arrêteras de te laver les cheveux.

– Et pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? s'offusqua Molly venant protéger sa petite dernière encore convalescente.

– Elle fait tout comme Snape ! Elle lit comme Snape, elle râle comme Snape maintenant, elle jette des regards noirs comme lui, elle adore subitement les potions et déteste le quidditch, énuméra George.

– Et je l'ai même entendu grogner une fois comme Snape, acheva Fred. D'ici à vouloir les mêmes cheveux que Snape, y'a qu'un pas !

- D'ailleurs, on ne va plus l'appeler Ginny !

- Tu l'as dit Freddy ! On va plus l'appeler Ginny mais…… Ginnus ! »

Il/elle eut beau jeter alentours tous les regards les plus sombres ou les plus incendiaires dont elle était capable, rien n'y fit. Ron était écroulé de rire le nez dans son assiette, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter une partie des postillons lentillés de son grand copain, le Potter avec qui il partageait presque tout… mais pas cela en tout cas. Même Molly essuyait deux larmes à l'aide de son tablier. Arthur était absent fort heureusement ; son rire de veau syphilitique lui était ainsi épargné. Il/elle bouda…

Mais…peu à peu… il/elle songea qu'après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… Si elle devait abandonner à tout jamais l'espoir d'être appelée Severus, Ginnus était un bon compromis. Tous cessèrent immédiatement de rire quand elle se contenta d'indiquer son accord.

Ils avaient tous fait le rapprochement avec son véritable moi, mais fort heureusement personne n'était allé jusqu'à imaginer… l'inimaginable. Et Ginnus pourrait faire l'affaire.

Si le problème du prénom était réglé, il n'en était pas de même pour un autre, hautement plus collant : Potter avait profité dès le lendemain de l'intrusion de Mo …sa « mère » dans sa chambre pour y entrer. Jusqu'à présent il avait trouvé la porte close, fermée à double tour par un puissant sort anti-survivant. "Ginnus" était bien déterminée à l'éviter comme la peste moldue. Leur embrassade lorsque Harry était arrivé au Terrier avait été d'une promiscuité beaucoup trop… proche à son goût. Toutes ses tentatives de promenade ressemblaient trop à une partie de cache-cache avec son ' amoureux" pour qu'il/elle y prenne le moindre plaisir. D'autant plus qu'il/elle avait déjà "perdu" à ce jeu par deux fois !

Beurk !  
Etre embrassé par Potter…

Jamais seule avec lui, encore moins dans un lieu aussi tendancieux qu'une pièce contenant un lit. Mais quel besoin avait eu… sa « mère » d'en rajouter une couche en partant, s'exclamant gaiement : "Je vous laisse les amoureux ! Soyez raisonnable. Ne faites rien que je n'aurais fait à votre â…. Soyez sage." En rougissant des fois que le message ne fut pas assez clair pour Harry-Cerveau-Lent. Certes, la porte s'était bien refermée, mais Potter était dedans et s'était empressé de le/la rejoindre alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement assise sur son lit. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le/la serrer contre lui. A son très grand regret, l'usage des _Doloris_ était interdit sur les héros de guerre.

« – Tu m'évites Ginny…. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

_Plus perspicace qu'un veracrasse en hibernation le Potter. Mais est-il obligé de se coller à moi ainsi. Cette promiscuité est des plus… dérangeante._

« – Tu ne réponds même plus à mes questions. Pas même à mes hiboux. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi si tu as reçu ce sort. Je le sais bien, poursuivit le double-survivant tout penaud.

– A cause de v….toi ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est le Dark Lord qui m'a envoyé ce sort.

– C'est vrai ce que disent tes frères, tu sais. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre parler Snape. Tu peux dire Voldemort maintenant. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Plus à toi, non plus.  
Et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas stupide. C'était évident qu'il allait s'en prendre à tous v…tes amis pour te déstabiliser. Je n'ai donc rien à te reprocher.

– Pourtant, depuis ta sortie du coma, tu m'évites tout le temps. Nous sommes pourtant amis depuis plusieurs années… et beaucoup plus depuis peu… », acheva Harry en approchant ses lèvres plus près de sa rousse amie, les pommettes en feu.

_Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il sous entend par là. Je ne veux SURTOUT PAS savoir ! Môman Merlin Morgane ! Ne me dites pas que ces deux là ont…..  
Et qu'il espère recommencer !_

« - Tu remarqueras, Harry, que j'ai subi un choc, l'interrompit Ginnus dans ses tentatives d'effusions, le repoussant comme il pouvait sans se faire acculer entre le mur et l'obsédé. Depuis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai changé. Mes manières ont changé, mes idées ont changé, mais aussi mes envies, mes choix et mes goûts. Désolée d'être aussi abrupte mais, tu ne m'intéresses plus. »

_Par Merlin, voilà qui est lancé ! J'ai mis les choses au point en deux coups de spatules à chaudron. Exit les amourettes potteriennes enguimauvées. Exit la chasse aux baisers mouillés à travers la campagne. Exit les écœurantes et lubriques idées et parties de ….je ne veux même pas savoir ! Du cran ma fille, du cran, voilà tout ce qu'il te fallait pour affronter le Survivant-Plus-Pour-Très-Longtemps si j'en crois la pâleur subite de son teint. Il ne va quand même pas tourner de l'œil ce grand dadais parce qu'il perd une copine ? Une de perdue, dix de trouvées. Surtout lui, la coqueluche du monde sorcier. C'est pas les filles qui vont lui manquer._

Ce que Ginnus ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, c'était pourquoi, cet après-midi là, il avait éprouvé ce ridicule pincement de cœur en découvrant une larme glissant le long de la joue de Potter alors qu'il quittait sa chambre sans un mot, pâle et les traits tirés. Tout aurait dû le réjouir. Il venait de moucher de superbe façon le fils de James. Sa nouvelle vie s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures ; il était certain d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats que miss Granger à la fin de l'année à ses ASPIC. Il avait une famille qui, malgré ce qu'elle était, s'occupait de lui, le couvait même. Il allait recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe certes…. Pour s'être supprimé ! Mais l'Ordre de Merlin tout de même, et sans utiliser de _Felix Felicis_.

Alors pourquoi ce stupide …regret ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions tandis que Scrimgeour venait enfin de clore son emphatique et somnifère discours. La valse de ses souvenirs fut subitement interrompue par un coup dans les côtes porté fort indélicatement par son plus jeune frère toujours sur l'estrade d'honneur.

« – Miss Weasley ! Miss Weasley ? MISS WEEEAAASSLEY !! l'appelait le Premier Ministre comme s'il s'adressait à une arrière grand-tante sourde comme un pot. Ha…. Enfin ! Miss Weasley, pourriez-vous rejoindre vous et votre frère le reste de la famille près du tableau de notre grand homme pour la photo ? »

En grommelant, Ginnus se déplaça en réfléchissant une fois de plus aux supplices qu'il pourrait prodiguer à un homme déjà mort et entoilé. Les mots d'acides, brosses dures de Mère Grattesec peuplaient ses pensées tandis qu'il ne quittait guère des yeux l'objet de toute sa rancœur. Ce dernier dégustait une friandise moldue, une sucette typiquement française :

« - Un Pierrot gourmand, mon ami. Voulez-vous en sucer un peu avec moi ?

- Vieux pervers », ronchonna Ginnus dans une barbe dorénavant impossible.

Si bien qu'il/elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'enchaînement des évènements. Alors que la cérémonie était achevée, Harry Potter avait repris la parole à la surprise générale. Il/elle ne l'entendit pas parler de sa Mission et de son désir de vivre enfin normalement. Pas plus de son enfance malheureuse, ni de l'hommage qu'il rendit à l'encitronné de Poudlard. Encore moins que ces années passées dans cet établissement, un foyer pour lui, étaient les plus heureuses de sa vie car il y avait trouvé un mentor, des amis très chers et une nouvelle famille. Il poursuivit son blabla digne de Dickens durant quelques minutes, tentant d'endormir définitivement la salle. Il allait battre Scrimgeour à ce jeu lorsque ses dernières paroles eurent sur l'assistance, un effet proche du feu d'artifice des jumeaux lors de leur départ de Poudlard :

« – Et c'est pourquoi, je profite de la présence ici de tous mes amis, nos amis, de la présence de Mr et Mme Weasley pour te demander ta main, Ginny. »

Un grand silence se fit de toute part. Et pourtant plus personne ne sommeillait ! Molly était devenu très rose et serrait de toutes ses forces son sac à main contre elle pour s'empêcher de battre des mains comme une petite fille. Arthur et quelques autres Weasley ouvraient plus ou moins la bouche, laissant couler un filet de bave plus ou moins important selon leur surprise et leur taille. Mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers Ginnus.

Il/elle avait cessé de regarder le vieux croûton en rêvant aux délices des supplices. Son cerveau était passé en mode replay… Quand il/elle comprit enfin ce qui venait d'être dit et à qui, le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis que les nuages noirs de mauvais augures s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il/elle n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer vertement à ce freluquet, Dumbledore lui susurra :

« - Et comment comptez-vous justifier votre refus mon g… Ginnus ? Tout le monde sorcier connaît le nom de l'aimée de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Rita Skeeter a fait verser plus d'une larme en narrant leur romance et le sacrifice de cette dernière dans la bataille du siècle. Nul ne comprendra votre refus. Les doutes succéderont à l'incrédulité.. . Réfléchissez ! Quelle meilleure couverture pourriez-vous espérer ? »

" Ah ! Gné ??? " fut la seule réponse de Ginnus Snape, prouvant ainsi que quelque chose de Ginny Weasley persistait au fond de lui.

.&..-.&.

_Mon sadisme n'étant plus à prouver, je vous arrête là et espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture….  
Vous voyez par quelles extrémités notre pauvre Snape va devoir passer…_


	5. A trop long discours, on finit en ménage

**Dans la peau d'une rousse  
**  
Kikou ! De retour pour la suite de cette fic courte. Courte ? A d'autres hélas !

Rating : M donc tout le monde ne peut pas lire...  
Paring : bin, c'est un peu compliqué, puisqu'il s'agit d'un slash-hétéro.... voui.... c'est un Severus/Ginny/Harry mais ce n'est pas un threesome...

Il s'agit de la suite de ma réponse au défi Réincarnation. Les persos sont à JKR et l'idée à Elwan59.... mais je ne sais pas si l'un comme l'autre, avaient prévu ce type de conséquences.... ^_______^

.&..-.&.

**5- A trop long discours on finit en ménage.**

- Fous tes mains ailleurs, Potter. Lâche-moi !

- Ma douce, roucoula le survivant sans songer à lui obéir ne serait-ce que le début du commencement d'une seconde, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, jusqu'à aller te chercher en Enfer, poursuivit-il en la plaquant encore davantage.

_- Sur ta gauche après le premier nuage, faillit-il lui répondre.  
_

- Mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser partir maintenant que tu es à moi.

Il en profita pour resserrer son étreinte tout en commençant à picorer son cou de baisers mouillés. Coincée entre le mur et l'individu qui la harcelait de la plus bavante des façons, Ginnus était prise au piège. Plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'empêtrait dans les draps. Toute la froideur dont elle était capable habituellement s'était fait la malle en Antartique, la laissant se dépêtrer seule face à la réalité. Elle avait également tenté ses regards les plus avadakedavrarisant en pure perte. Les petites étoiles dans les yeux de son vis à vis, son teint rougeot d'excitation de moins en moins contenue semblaient parer ses pires coups d'oeil. Son corps la lâchait également honteusement. Même ses frissons de craintes paraissaient de moins en moins glacés. Et quelle idée avaient-ils de se situer de plus en plus bas dans son dos... si on pouvait encore appeler un tel endroit le dos !

Pour tout dire, Ginnus paniquait. Entre planifier les conséquences de ses choix et y être confrontée, il y avait un monde... que dis-je un monde, un enfer ! Potter prétendait être au Paradis quand il la tenait serrée contre lui.... Il avait tout intérêt sinon il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait transplané à Tombouctou. Quant à elle, elle avait les deux pieds en Enfer ; et le sein gauche aussi, constata-t-elle alors qu'une main plus fébrile que poilue venait de le recouvrir.

Elle en hoqueta ; il n'allait pas oser tout de même ! Pas sans son autorisation !

Harry lui prouva une fois de plus que le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien. Il accentua sa pression sur la poitrine si ronde de Ginnus et en agacer la pointe. Arrogance, perversion et inconséquence de ses actes étaient toujours l'apanage des rouges et or, même après leur départ de Poudlard. Il courait fort le risque de se faire étrangler par celle qu'il avait nommé « ma douce » bien à tort,

Tous des coureurs de jupons ces Gryffondors, tous des dragueurs à la petite semaine ces Potter, le père comme le fils, marmonna Ginnus pour elle-même. Pour la deux cent quatre vingt quatorzième fois de la soirée, elle regretta qu'il ait survécu à la bataille finale. Ou que Potter ait survécu. Quoique, s'il y avait succombé, Celui-Dont-On-Se-Fout-Maintenant-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait le maître du monde et qui sait si la situation n'aurait pas été pire pour elle après tout...

Que n'arrive-t-on pas à penser, songea Ginnus avec un certain détachement tout ironique, même les pires trolleries, pour éviter d'être confronté à la réalité. Cette dernière lui était aussi pesante au sens propre qu'au figuré. Un Potter qui tente par tous les moyens de vous grimper dessus, ça pèse son poids. Il ne pouvait cependant pas espérer un autre comportement de sa part. Après tout, elle avait signé, bien qu'à contre-coeur, et ne pouvait attendre une autre attitude de son ton nouvel époux le soir de leur nuit de noce....

Elle avait tout fait pour reculer le plus possible ce moment. Elle lui avait arraché la promesse d'attendre le mariage pour.... enfin pour....

Même mettre des mots sur cette pensée était au delà de ses forces.

Quant à y mettre des actes...

Si elle parvenait à mettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la main sur le tableau de ce foutu enfoiré du citron, il n'y réchapperait pas, foi de Ginnus. Même la présence de Minerva ne le sauverait pas...  
Quand elle pensait de quelle façon il l'avait manipulée, elle en frissonnait encore...

Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa mauvaise foi ne lui permit pas de comprendre que c'était pour une toute autre raison.

.&..-.&.

- Ma chérie, ouvre-moi je t'en prie ! implora sa mère une fois de plus, plantée désespérément devant la porte de Ginnus, un plateau recouvert de délicieux plats posé à ses pieds tandis qu'elle tambourinait sur la porte de la chambre de sa « fille ».

Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa chambre. Pas la moindre réponse, pas le moindre mouvement n'indiquait la présence de la « jeune fille » en ces lieux. Pas plus de signes de vie qu'au fond d'une tombe. Et c'est justement là que souhaitait plus que tout au monde se trouver le sombre individu réincarné en rousse orageuse.

Dès le retour du Ministère après la remise des médailles, elle s'était empressée d'arracher son Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe épinglé sur sa poitrine avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ruminer sa rancoeur et son désespoir.

« On » lui avait extorqué son accord. Toutes ces personnes suspendues à ses lèvres... lèvres d'ailleurs bêtement entrouvertes attendant désespérément que son cerveau daigne donner un autre signe de vie que le stupide Niéééé qui tournait en boucle depuis que Potter avec eut l'outrecuidance de faire sa demande devant tout ce que le monde sorcier comptait d'important. Molly, sa « mère », s'approcha discrètement d'elle malgré le bruit de casserole de son volumineux sac à main, pour lui coller un coup de coude dans les côtes sans se départir de son sourire digne d'une réclame de dentifrice pour troll.

« - Dis quelque chose ma puce », murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Le nié était du type persistant. Le seul signe de compréhension de sa fille, ou plutôt de totalement incompréhension était un roulement fort disgracieux des yeux.

« - Réponds OUI ! insista plus lourdement sa mère. Allez, vas-y. »

Et elle la poussa encore plus en avant du bord de la scène, au côté du héros de cette journée. Ce dernier attendait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, une réponse qui tardait à venir. Passablement inquiet sur ses chances, le regard suppliant, il lui chuchota simplement :

« - Ginny ?

- Oui ? » lui répondit simplement et distinctement la jeune fille trop abasourdie pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire.

La foule en attente se chargea de le lui expliquer. Un immense AH de satisfaction s'échappa de la plupart des poitrines ; seules quelques poitrines nettement masculines se renfrognèrent, perdant tout espoir sur les orientations sexuelles du nouveau héros du monde sorcier. Mais tous avaient pris ce oui pour une réponse à la demande en mariage. Le héros avait trouvé son héroïne !

Ginnus/Ginny pâlit. Elle/il se sentit mal Son fiancé n'eut que le temps de lui tendre les bras pour lui éviter une chute au pied de l'estrade. Un seul trauma crânien dans l'année lui suffisait. Et elle/il se souviendrait toute sa deuxième vie de son réveil... Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était même jamais sortie du coma et que tout était un long rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar ! Bref, c'était pas le pied... ou plus exactement, elle avait les deux pieds dans de la merde de troll... et jusqu'au cou tandis que le Potter montrait clairement qu'il avait à nouveau l'espoir de prendre le sien !

C'est dans un état semi catatonique (Nda et dans catatonique il y a...) que Ginnus se retrouva au Terrier parmi les « siens ». Elle ne se souvenait ni de l'étreinte d'un Potter enthousiasmé à l'idée de bientôt tremper sa nouille dans la mousseline rousse, ni des embrassades diverses en commençant par celle compatissante du Ministre lui-même, jusqu'au pompier de services qui en avait profité pour lui pincer les fesses. Quant à compter toutes les têtes rousses qui l'avaient étreinte, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Seuls les pleurs quasi hystériques de joie émergeaient parmi cette masse de souvenirs confus.

Au moins une de contente avait-elle pensé sur le moment.

Depuis c'était l'effervescence au Terrier. Molly...sa « mère », secondée par Fleur n'avait plus qu'un seul projet pour les semaines à venir : le Mariage ! A croire que c'était le mariage du siècle avait-elle oser se moquer devant le tourbillon de projets. Deux lourdes secondes de silence avaient succédées à cette innocente et fort judicieuse remarque... à son goût !

Préférant battre en retraite plutôt que d'essuyer toutes les récriminations qui n'auraient pas manqué de suivre, elle se replia sagement sur sa chambre. Elle en ferma la porte à double tour pour plus de sécurité. Bien lui en prit !

Harry avait fini par échapper aux congratulations de son futur beau-père et ses très nombreux futurs beaux-frères plus enthousiastes les uns que les autres. Ils ne lui avaient pas complètement démis son épaule droite malgré toutes leurs tentatives. Il cherchait partout sa promise des yeux et, ne la trouvant pas, alla une fois de plus frapper à cette porte dont il connaissait le moindre noeud la moindre fente (Nda : je parle de la porte là, restez concentrés sur la lecture noudoudiou !) la moindre nervure pour l'avoir fixé si longtemps tandis qu'il en attendait en vain l'ouverture.

Cette tentative ne dérogea pas à la règle. Il eut beau supplier, chouiner, mentir, rien n'y fit. La porte resta close. Même l'aide de Molly n'y changea rien. Ginnus ne sortit même pas pour manger. Son estomac ne le lui reprocha pas. Quand elle avait enfin réalisé toutes les implications de ces simples trois petites lettres prononcées innocemment, elle s'était précipité sur la première cuvette venue...  
Par Salazar, épouser Potter ! Etre obligée de vivre pratiquement tous les jours avec Potter comme si les six trop longues années à tenter de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit n'avait pas déjà été un acte d'abnégation suffisant ! Et ce jusqu'à « ce que la fin les sépare ».... et pas question d'espérer un coup de main de la part de Celui-Qui-Reposait-Six-Pieds-Sous-Terre... trop raide pour cela. Une pensée en emmenant une autre, d'une raideur morbide il en vint à penser à une autre qui serait bien trop frétillante pour sa santé mentale !

Vivre tous les jours avec Potter ne serait pas le pire... Il y aurait aussi les nuits.

Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Ginnus éclata en sanglots. Une véritable crise de larmes. Nulle supplique derrière la porte ne la persuada de laisser entrer âme qui vive. Le seul dont elle aurait souhaité la présence n'était plus de ce monde. Et il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se présenter, pas même sous forme picturale. Elle désirait ardemment mettre la main sur lui, lui parler quelques instants en prenant garde de ne lui laisser aucune chance de répondre ou s'expliquer. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait été encore capable d'inventer ! Au final, elle lui aurait taillader le portrait comme il avait fait lui-même de son avenir.. . Sur ces sombres pensées d'avenir et de vengeance, elle parvint à s'endormir sur le petit matin.

Ce n'est que le soir fort tard, poussée par la faim, par l'odeur désagréable qu'elle dégageait et surtout une forte envie de pipi qu'elle sortit en catimini. Mais le sort mis en place pour déclencher le réveil de la goule familiale à sa sortie avertit toute la maisonnée. Elle ne put échapper au pesant conseil de famille.

Très rapidement, c'est à dire en moins de six heures d'âpres discutions, ils parvinrent à un accord. Ginnus était contrainte d'épouser Harry après son pseudo accord au Ministère si elle ne voulait pas être reniée par toute la famille. Pour tout dire, elle avait envisagé cette possibilité comme une délivrance. Mais elle avait vite déchanté quand, devant son air intéressé Arthur, son « père » s'était empressé d'ajouter qu'il lui couperait également tous les vivres, même ceux de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il menaça d'user de tout son pouvoir au Ministère pour l'empêcher d'obtenir la moindre bourse d'études.

Ginnus se renfrogna. Elle écouta cependant les propositions suivantes d'un air moins buté. Harry refusa net d'attendre la fin de ses études pour l'épouser. Elle se résigna à se marier avant la reprise des cours en septembre. Ils s'entendirent pour cumuler l'anniversaire du jeune homme et leur union. Elle songea qu'à l'avenir elle échappait ainsi à une fête ridicule à souhaiter ; toujours cela de gagné !

.&..-.&.

- Harry, pour la trois cent quatorzième fois, NON !

- Mais ma douce, ma rousse, c'est notre nuit de noce ! s'étonna une fois de plus son tout nouveau et désespérant mari. Il ne comprenait plus l'attitude de Ginny... car il refusait de l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule de Ginnus.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur première fois dans la Salle sur Demande... où il n'avait rien eu à demander ; elle était toute offerte, tout amour, toute sensualité. Il s'était d'ailleurs épuisé le premier. Alors que là, elle l'épuisait certes, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle le repoussait avec acharnement depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis le début des vacances même ! Et pour tout dire, depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma.

En apparence elle restait la même. Un peu plus raide sans doute, moins souriante également... et plus souvent un livre en main que son balai de quidditch. Mais c'était toujours Ginny, sa chevelure, ses douces formes et son tempérament emporté. Harry avait l'esprit en feu de la contempler jour après jour sans pouvoir l'aborder, la toucher... L'esprit et le caleçon pour tout dire !  
Plus d'un mois de pénitence, s'en était trop ! Elle avait dit oui, elle était sa femme après tout !

Exaspéré par tant de rebuffades, Harry saisit fermement les deux poignets de la jeune femme d'une main et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se plaquait tout contre elle.

Stupéfait par ce geste violent et par la détermination s'affichant dans son regard vert, Ginnus resta quelques secondes comme étourdie. Son époux en profita pour glisser sa main libre dans le bas de son dos, retroussant la courte nuisette dont Molly avait jugé bon d'affubler « sa fille » pour sa nuit de noce. Deux doigts inquisiteurs s'immiscèrent résolument entre ses plis.

Ginnus, bouche ouverte, les joues en feu, eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'un air mi attendri, mi goguenard illuminait maintenant le visage de Harry.

- Ta bouche dit non, mais ton corps dit oui mon amour, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

.&..-.&.

_Je rappelle qu'il est fortement déconseillé de traumatiser l'autrice de quelque façon que ce soit (menaces, coups, doloris, avada et autres sévices divers ) si vous voulez avoir la suite ! _

_L'usage de la review est beaucoup plus efficace..._


	6. Hermione s'en va en guerre

**Dans la peau d'une rousse**

Disclaimer : Ne dites jamais à JKR ce que l'on fait de ses persos…. Enfoncez-lui plutôt ses billets dans les oreilles. Les siens car pour moi, je ne touche rien avec cette histoire.

Pairing : le seul slash-hétéro jamais écrit ! Un Potter/Snaley

Alors on dit merci qui ? Non, pas merci Kiki…. Enfin si, c'est presque pareil puisque c'est merci Elwy !

**.&..-.&.**

6- Hermione s'en va en guerre. 

_Ginnus, bouche ouverte, les joues en feu, eut le souffle coupé. Son tout nouveau mari affichait un air mi attendri, mi goguenard après qu'il ait caressé les plis les plus intimes de son épouse._

_- Ta bouche dit non, mais ton corps dit oui mon amour, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser impétueusement._

_- _Mon corps te dit non aussi connard ! s'enflamma Ginnus qui, joignant le geste à la parole envoya l'hirsute violeur rouler au bout du lit « nuptial ».

Elle se massa les poignets endoloris par la poigne ferme de son époux tandis que ce dernier en faisait autant sur une partie très sensible et très endolorie de son individu. Il avait immobilisé les bras et mains de sa femme, pas ses jambes et encore moins ses genoux. Si Severus ne pratiquait pas le quidditch, Ginny avait de beaux restes de musculature dus aux longs entraînements. Le coup porté aux testicules en était la preuve. Cependant, elle n'attendit pas pour en débattre. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre, ne prenant la peine que de traîner derrière elle une vieille couverture qui garnissait un fauteuil au pied cassé remisé dans sa chambre. Elle s'enfuit, en larmes, pour s'enfermer dans la sous-pente.

Seuls les gémissements troublaient le calme du Terrier en cette nuit nuptiale. Aucun n'était de plaisir. De douleur pour Harry lorsqu'il changeait la compresse froide qui soulageait ses « prunes » prenant la couleur du fruit. De désespoir pour Ginnus lorsqu'elle songeait que ce n'était que la toute première nuit d'une longue série. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait échapper à Azkaban après avoir trucidé le Survivant-Pas-Pour-Si-Longtemps-Que-ça. Le jury et les juges ne croiraient jamais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple et légitime réaction à un viol.

Mais également d'agacement pour la Goule du Terrier qui s'énervait de voir une intruse envahir son domaine, sa sous-pente rien qu'à elle.

On dormit peu au Terrier cette nuit là et tous avaient une mine lamentable le lendemain matin pour le plantureux petit déjeuner made in MWM (Mother Weasley Molly). Les deux jeunes époux pour les raisons cités précédemment, mais également les parents de l'épousée. Le type de gémissements entendus durant la nuit ne pouvaient en aucune façon être apparentés au plaisir qui aurait dû légitimement être entendu. Aucun ne détachait les yeux de sa tasse de thé ou de son assiette de porridge. Le chemin des mots semblait trop hasardeux. Il était déjà miraculeux que Ginnus ait consenti à quitter son refuge pour les rejoindre. Il faut dire que la Goule profitant de l'absence de baguette magique, l'avait plus au moins jetée dehors.

Ce matin fut un des plus mornes au Terrier, même davantage qu'après la morsure de Bill. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. Ginnus avait pris un livre et était partie dans le jardin pour le lire, installée sous un arbre l'abritant des rayons agressifs du soleil de ce début août, seule.

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à accrocher à la lecture. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa mort, à sa vie aussi, à Potter, son « mari » et à cette nuit. Elle qui avait su échapper à tous les plans les plus tordus de Celui-Qui-Est-Six-Pieds-Sous-Terre était incapable de trouver une solution à sa situation. Elle retournait sans cesse dans sa tête tous les paramètres de la situation, détaillant les composants, analysant les conjectures, mais, rien, absolument rien de légal ne lui venait à l'esprit pour éviter que les évènements de la nuit passées ne se répètent. Si les sorts impardonnables ne l'étaient plus, si la magie noire était tolérée, si les veracrasses avaient des ailes, alors oui, une solution était envisageable...

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle tienne jusqu'à début septembre, date à laquelle la reprise de ses cours à Poudlard la protégerait de l'obsédé sexuel qu'était son « mari ».

Plongée dans ses recherches désespérées, elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher de sa retraite et sursauta quand une voix qu'elle avait toujours trouvé horripilante, la salua :

« Bonjour Ginny ! »

C'était Hermione. Elle n'ont plus n'avait jamais voulu appeler son amie par ce surnom ridicule trouvé par les jumeaux. Ecartant les branches basses de l'arbre les isolant des regards, elle la rejoignit et s'assit en face d'elle, posant une main sur le livre que tenait la rouquine pour l'obliger à le poser. D'un petit « Tsss » Ginnus exprima son mécontentement mais obtempéra. Elle posa le livre de potions qui ne parvenait même pas à lui apporter l'oubli , croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se redressant et toisa du regard la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui venait troubler sa retraite.

- Ginny, je suis ton amie, tenta Hermione pour apaiser l'irritation évidente de la jeune femme.

- Alors respecte mon envie d'être seule.

- Ce n'est pas une solution. Je suis venue pour te parler.

- Me parler ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt prendre ma place cette nuit avec Po... Harry ? grinça la rousse mais le désespoir pointait derrière la raillerie.

- Ce n'est pas une solution. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Déjà, tu te répètes. Ensuite, tu ne peux m'être d'aucun secours. Toute son amertume pointait sous ses simples mots.

- Je suis ton... amie. J'ai toujours été là pour toi par le passé, depuis ta deuxième année à l'école et ...tes « ennuis » avec Jedusor et de...

- Mes « ennuis » ? Quel euphémisme ! Côtoyer le Dark Lord n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir jeune fille ! s'énerva Ginnus inconsciemment ; elle en avait assez de toute cette sollicitude, celle de ses « parents », de ce vieux maboul de directeur qu'il ne pouvait qu'encadrer, de cette soi-disant amie qui n'avait qu'un seul but, la fourrer dans le lit de cet obsédé de Potter. Sois une gentille fille, écarte bien les cuisses et souris au monsieur, semblait dire toute leur sollicitude.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends Ginny, s'emporta Hermione qui venait de la saisir par les épaules sans aucune délicatesse.

Ginnus jugea que le moment de se taire et d'attendre était arrivé.

- Jamais la Ginny que je connais si bien ne se serait exprimée ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait parlé du Dark Lord mais de Jedusor ou Voldemort. Jamais elle ne m'aurait appelé non plus « jeune fille ». En fait, seulement deux catégories de personnes m'appellent ainsi : mes parents lorsqu'ils sont en colère contre moi et mes anciens professeurs...

Ginnus déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette punaise de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout soit aussi futée ? Beaucoup trop pour son confort.

- Tu as beaucoup changé Ginny depuis la dernière bataille, depuis ton coma, ajouta songeusement Hermione. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque.

Elle relâcha sa muette amie et se recula pour mieux l'envisager.

- Sais-tu pourquoi les jumeaux excellent dans leur métier ? questionna abruptement Hermione au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion particulièrement oppressantes pour Ginnus.

Cette dernière se demanda si, finalement, la Gryffondor était aussi intelligente qu'on le prétendait. Pourquoi sautait-elle du phénix au veracrasse ainsi ? Elle arqua l'un de ses sourcils roux en signe d'étonnement et indiqua par la poursuite de son silence l'attente de la réponse.

- Les jumeaux sont très forts. Ils savent parfaitement observer les tics, les habitudes et les petites manies de chacun. Des jeunes sorciers dégainant un peu vite leur baguette sans la vérifier et hop ! La baguette farceuse était née. Un petit frère ayant tendance à pérorer comme un jeune hibou tout frais sorti de sa volière et dont le bavardage n'est freiné que par la gloutonnerie et hop ! La crème canari en vente par ici ! Ils observent toujours avec justesse et analysent parfaitement la situation. Une petite soeur qui adorait le quidditch par dessus tout et qui refuse maintenant de voler car on ne peut le faire sans lâcher un livre. Cette même petite soeur qui n'aimait que les romans lockardiens ou d'aventure et qui ne sort plus à présent sans un livre de potions, poursuivit-elle en arrachant presque des mains le livre de Ginnus. Cette même petite soeur, qui aimait rire et chanter et qui désormais, ne sait plus que se renfrogner et railler, comme par hasard, ils lui trouvent le surnom de Ginnus, digne contraction de Ginny et Severus.

Hermione ne la quittait plus des yeux, ses yeux noisettes semblant vouloir extraire les pensées les plus enfouies de son amie. Heureusement pour elle, Ginnus avait conservé bien des qualités de sa précédente vie. Masquer ses sentiments et pensées lui étaient encore possible, même si elle n'y excellait plus. Elle attendit encore, anxieuse, s'appliquant à réguler sa respiration.

- Depuis que tu es tombée dans le coma, tu n'es plus la même et tes actes, tes paroles, tes attitudes rappellent à tous ceux qui t'observent ceux d'une autre personne....

Durant le temps où Hermione laissa planer un nouveau silence oppressant, Ginnus eut le temps de songer ironiquement que la jeune fille avait décidément des dons pour la tragédie... Dommage que ce fut à ses dépens.

- Avant, tu adorais Harry. Tu as pleuré et ri tout à la fois sur mon épaule quand tu m'a raconté votre première fois dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu l'adorais et n'espérais qu'une chose : ne plus avoir à vous cacher pour l'aimer et l'épouser le plus vite possible. Avant même ton entrée à Poudlard tu en étais amoureuse... comme beaucoup de monde là-bas. Sauf ceux de Serpentard, et leur ex directeur en tout premier... Snape, Severus Snape.

- Merci, je me souviens parfaitement de son nom et son prénom, grinça la rousse pour faire diversion. Tout comme de ses cours.

- Ses cours ? C'est nouveau ça, également. Tu n'appelais les cours de potions avec le professeur Snape que les mauvaises pioches de potion. Tout le monde savait qu'un Gryffondor serait puni mais les paris consistaient à savoir lequel écoperait d'une retenue.

- Et alors ? Toutes les classes jouaient à ce jeu _débile_, ajouta Ginnus pour elle-même, tentant le tout pour le tout avec ce bluff qui lui permettait de masquer son amertume.

- Non, Ginnus, bien sûr que non, répondit doucereusement Hermione devant l'air étonné que son amie n'avait pas réussi à contrôler parfaitement, pas toute les classes de Gryffondor. Nous savions tous que la classe d'Harry ne pariait jamais, et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Car c'est Potter qui gagnait à tous les coups je présume, ronchonna l'ancien professeur de potions obligé de reconnaître son parti pris.

- Exactement !

Un ange passa, un oiseau gazouilla dans un buisson à quelques pas d'elles. Elles s'observaient et la tension entre les deux était presque palpable.

Hermione la rompit la première, se levant et faisant quelques pas. Bientôt suivie par la rouquine qui jugea opportun de ne pas lâcher cette source d'ennuis potentiels dans la nature.

- J'ai d'abord pensé que ton attitude était liée au choc, à la perte de certains de tes souvenirs. Tout se remettrait en ordre rapidement après un repos mérité. Mais tu es restée la même et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles de Fred et Georges. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque.

Hermione stoppa net son pas faussement nonchalant pour se tourner vers la rouquine et planter son regard dans le sien. Ginnus n'en menait pas large. Hermione avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque.... Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Ce-Que-Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Encore-Je-Vais-Le-Trouver-Dans-Un-Livre avait cherché à se renseigner....

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec une nonchalance feinte.

- Une magie très ancienne, couramment utilisée par les Pharaons et source d'une branche de leurs croyances antiques, débita Hermione qui était passée en mode automatique. Lorsqu'un monarque était sur le point de rendre l'âme, un mage tentait de tuer par un sort complexe un être vivant, humain ou animal afin que l'âme de son souverain puisse habiter ce nouveau corps. C'est Alchimius Metalicus qui, au Moyen-Age vers 1269, fut le premier a décrire cette pratique dans...

- Venez...Viens en au fait ! s'énerva Ginnus regrettant fort de ne pouvoir retirer des points ou

coller une retenue quelconque.

- Je ne me souviens pas du nom latin mais en langage courant, c'est le « Croisement des Ames » . Mais je suis certaine que tu.... que vous connaissiez cette magie interdite. J'ai trouvé le livre d'Alchimius Metalicus dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il provenait du lot de livres personnels d'un ex-professeur de potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal poursuivi par la justice pour être un Mangemort notoire et pour le meutre odieux du directeur. Dois-je VOUS indiquer son nom ?....  
Comment avez-vous pu lui faire cela ! Il vous protégeait ! Il vous avait donné toute sa confiance, contre l'avis de tous, même de Harry ! s'enflamma Hermione brandissant sa baguette contre Ginnus pour plus de sécurité.

Elle s'arrêta, presque haletante après cette tirade, observant les réactions de la jeune fille parfaitement immobile en face d'elle. Cette dernière se garda bien de lui montrer le maelström de ses pensées ; ces théories pourraient intéresser plusieurs personnes aussi bien du côté de l'Ordre que du Ministère. Sa survie, sa deuxième vie était en jeu.

- Tes paroles me font... de la peine, Gr... Hermione. Crois-tu que si j'étais celui que tu prétends, j'aurais accepté d'épouser Po.... Harry ? tenta-t-elle en bénissant les idées déjantées du vieux maboul pour la première fois depuis des années. L'élève qu'il détestait le plus au monde depuis le tout début de sa carrière !

- Pour sauver sa peau frippée, pourquoi pas ! Je l'en... je vous en crois parfaitement capable. Et vous me semblez bien informée de la carrière de Snape ...

- Pas trop difficile à deviner, _bon sang ma vieille, sois plus vigilante... tu joues ta peau, même si elle n'a rien et n'avait rien de frippée comme le prétend cette sale morveuse.. _Et bien moins tiré par les cheveux que toute cette histoire ! Comptes-tu exposer tes élucubrations à qui voudra t'écouter ?

Même si Ginnus semblait crâner, intérieurement elle n'en menait pas large. Une bonne séance sous _Veritaserum_ aurait vite fait de la démasquer. Si elle étranglait Granger maintenant, il serait délicat de faire adopter la thèse de l'accident ou du Mangemort en maraude. Ils étaient pour la plupart en centre de vacances à Azkaban, certains à titre posthume. Les derniers en liberté étaient trop bien terrés pour se montrer au grand jour, surtout près de l'habitation d'un haut personnage du Ministère, un véritable repaire d'Aurors ; non, trop suicidaire et si peu crédible qu'elle faillit en sourire.

- Non... non, je ne peux pas faire cela à Harry... Vous... Tu... Je ne sais plus comment t'appeler...

- Mme Potter est sans doute un peu formel entre nous. Ginny ou Ginnus me conviendra tout à fait... Hermione.

Aveu tacite ?  
Hermione eut à nouveau un doute.

- Tu es la femme de mon meilleur ami, le héros du monde sorcier. Je ne crois pas que Snape, même acculé, aurait le courage ou la patience suffisante pour l'épouser, même si sa vie en dépendait. Je l'imagine mal acceptant de coucher avec lui. Non...

- _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prise en flagrant délit d'erreur, enfin pas tant que cela ; sans l'autre vieux fou... J'en rirais si je le pouvais... T comme Trollons -nous un bon coup !_

- Mais je suis certaine qu'une part de Snape vit en toi. Toute la question est de savoir quelle part et quelle prise il arrive à exercer sur toi.

- _J'ai gardé le meilleur, le cerveau ; même si je regrette un certain costume trois pièces... _C'est à toi de me le dire. Je sais que mes goûts ont changé, je ne suis pas idiote, répondit-elle crânement. J'aime mieux les livres que le quidditch dorénavant mais tu devrais être la dernière à t'en plaindre !

- Mais pour Harry ?

Un ange passa... Ginnus ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise sur ce terrain de discussion. Que dire ? Qu'expliquer ? Sa gêne transperçait son masque sur son visage. Hermione crut que c'était du chagrin. Bien qu'elle sente son amie se raidir sous ce geste, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginnus pour la serrer contre elle, tentant de la réconforter malgré tout, Snape ou pas.

- Quelque soit la part de ce sombre traître qui existe en toi, tu as les traits, le son de voix et certaines réactions de Ginny : tu restes Ginny pour moi. Ou Ginnus, comme tu préfères... Il nous reste un peu de temps avant la rentrée à Pourdlard pour essayer de trouver une solution à ton.... problème. Tu vas me raconter tous les souvenirs qui te restent des semaines qui ont précédé la bataille ; et également tous les souvenirs que tu as de Harry. Allez, viens. Je sens d'ici l'apple pie que Molly vient de sortir du four et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ce goinfre de Ron va tout engloutir !

Ginnus gémit à la perspective de l'interrogatoire à subir dans quelques instants... Qu'allait-elle pouvoir raconter ? Elle n'avait bien sûr aucun souvenir de la vie antérieur de Ginny Weasley, aucun d'intime en tout cas Merlin l'en préserve ! Et ceux qu'elle conservait de sa vie antérieure rattachés à Harry Potter étaient à censurer : simple question de survie. Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher à la moquerie sur Ron. Le premier depuis plusieurs jours. Preuve que tout au fond d'elle, une part de Ginny, l'impétueuse rouquine, subsistait encore une fois. Railler son plus jeune frère l'avait toujours amusée.

**.&..-.&.**

_C'est qu'il a eu chaud notre petit Ginnus ! Et le voilà doté d'une alliée…. Mais la partie n'est pas encore gagnée… Loin s'en faut !_

_Alors, un p'tit clic ou une grande claque ?  
_


	7. Le plan de bataille d'Hermione

**7 – Dans la peau d'une rousse. **

**.&..-.&. **

7- Le plan de bataille d'Hermione

Durant toute cette semaine, Hermione ne s'était pas contentée d'interroger et conseiller Ginnus. Elle en avait fait tout autant pour Harry.

Très rapidement elle avait compris que la Ginny qu'elle avait connue et aimée comme une soeur -qu'elle serait peut-être un jour si un rouquin de sa connaissance se décidait à la demander en mariage- n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Si son rire, sa voix et sa démarche étaient bien les siens, tels qu'elle s'en souvenait, les intonations, les regards, les goûts et hélas les dégoûts aussi étaient ceux de Snape. Quand aux souvenirs... ils semblaient bien parcellaires. En découvrant l'étendue des « dégâts » elle avait paniqué . Qu'est-ce qu'un couple aussi mal assorti que Harry et Ginnus pourrait bien trouver comme terrain d'entente ? Dans quel livre pourrait-elle trouver la réponse ?

Abasourdie, elle avait simplement quitté le salon où elle s'était enfermée avec Ginnus. Sans dire un mot. Des années d'entraînement à la logique et tout le sang froid développé face aux imprudences de ses amis lui permirent de garder tous ses doutes et soupçons pour elle. Le dire à Harry ? Pour qu'il joue à Macbeth dans une version sorcière ? Certes pas. Pour la même raison elle s'était tue devant Ron. Quant à Molly et Arthur, comment leur apprendre qu'en fait leur fille chérie était certainement morte en grande partie ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible.

Elle en avait perdu le sommeil mais ses insomnies eurent toutefois un effet bénéfique. En étant parfaitement consciente, Hermione aurait éclaté de rire si une telle idée lui avait simplement traversé l'esprit. Mais là, entre deux somnolences, à demi-consciente, sa petite idée avait eu tout loisir de se creuser une place dans son cerveau et d'y faire son nid. Par chance, à son réveil, elle ne s'était pas enfuie avec les dernières brumes de ses rêves : Si Snape était réellement dans le corps de son amie, et bien, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Elle allait lui apprendre à être une fille ou plus exactement, une femme.

Mais cette surprenante idée n'aurait pas la moindre chance de réussir si Harry se comportait à nouveau comme l'infect gougeat qu'il avait été durant sa nuit de noce. Elle n'avait pu arracher les détails à Ginnus qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle allait devoir intervenir auprès de son ami également et, sans rien dévoiler de la réalité, lui passer un savon tout en lui remettant les idées en place.

Elle saisit son agenda et programma studieusement le planning du projet : Get Ginnus Laid. (1)

**.&..-.&. **

La première semaine, elle parvint à traîner Ginnus dans les boutiques de fringues moldus. Plus d'une journée fut nécessaire pour la convaincre de sortir de la cabine d'essayage vêtue ainsi, et encore un jour pour sortir de la boutique sans enfiler une ample cape par-dessus l'ensemble. Toute la semaine passa avant qu'Harry puisse contempler les formes de Ginnus mises en valeur par la robe d'été qu'elle portait... ou traînait plus exactement tant elle semblait horripilée par cette situation. Si les regards d'inconnus sur sa poitrine, ses jambes, sa croupe, dans les rues, l'avaient d'abord fait rougir, elle s'en était rapidement moquée. Seule Hermione avait remarqué son sourire suffisant sous les sifflets admiratifs de la gente masculine.

Cette semaine fut également consacrée à la rééducation de son ami. Elle réussit à lui faire admettre que Ginny avait perdu une grande partie de ses souvenirs lors du combat et principalement ceux concernant ses amis. Elle enroba le grossier mensonge dans une pseudo explication psychologique. Le traumatisme dû à la peur de perdre ses amis, ses frères, son amour, aurait provoqué une réaction de défense de son esprit : les effacer de sa mémoire pour ne pas avoir à les pleurer, ne pas avoir à souffrir de leur mort. Harry goba le tout, Ron plutôt deux fois qu'une. Après tout, si c'était Hermione qui le disait, si en plus elle affirmait l'avoir trouvé dans des livres, pourquoi en douter ?

Elle indiqua à Harry les nouveaux goûts de sa femme et lui donna quelques conseils pour éviter la drague grossière dont elle croyait son ami capable. Si Ginny ne s'était pas jetée à son cou, il serait encore puceau... quoiqu'avec son statut de héros de guerre...  
En tout cas, ses prestations à Poudlard ne parlaient pas en sa faveur.

**.&..-.&. **

La deuxième semaine, Harry débuta la conquête de la banquise ginnusienne. Il était pour un réchauffement de la planète et pour la fonte de cette froideur le plus rapidement possible , lassé de ne caresser sa femme que du regard.

Il tenta les chocolats belges, les meilleurs, dans une belle boîte en forme de coeur. Un rictus sarcastique commenté par : « Tu trouves que je ne remplis pas assez ma robe, sans doute ! » l'accueillit. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle le lui avait pourtant dit : pas les trucs classiques !

Il tenta la promenade au clair de lune, romantique. Ginnus ne lui parla que des composants et propriétés de la potion Tue-loup. Sa tentative de prendre son aimée par la main essuya un « Lâche-moi ! » des plus rageurs. « Pas les trucs classiques ! » lui répéta une fois de plus Hermione le lendemain matin après l'analyse de ce nouvel échec.

Malgré tout, il s'obstina et tenta les fleurs. Un midi, Ginnus découvrit un magnifique bouquet composé de roses odorantes et de lys blancs. L'amorce d'un rictus s'affichait une fois de plus quand, à la grande surprise de tous, elle se précipita, bouquet en main, vers les étagères garnies de livres d'un angle du salon. Posant sans ménagement les fleurs sur un siège, elle entreprit de déchiffrer le titre sur la tranche des livres, souvent fort usés. Elle avait parfois besoin de le prendre en main et de l'ouvrir pour découvrir le titre usé par le temps, illisible sur la couverture élimée. Et elle pestait. Manifestement, elle ne trouvait pas l'ouvrage qu'elle recherchait si âprement.

« - Art.... père, je cherche « L'annuaire annuel des plantes rares et précieuses » . Je croyais l'avoir vu ici.

- Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler papa tout simplement ; mais non, je ne connais pas ce livre. Je crois que nous ne l'avons pas. Mais Ginny, Harry vient de t'offrir un magnifique bouquet de fleurs cueillies en ton honneur.... Quel rapport avec ce livre ? Le pauvre homme ne savait comment dire à sa fille aimée, sa seule et unique fille, qu'il ne comprenait plus rien de ses réactions.

- Ce sont des roses et des lys blancs.

- Je le vois tout aussi bien que toi, mais....

- Pas n'importe quels lys blancs ! Il me semble que ce sont des Lilium Candidum. Ils sont rares en Grande-Bretagne et à cette époque, très rares, et indispensable à la préparation d'une potion délicat. Par Salazar, où les as-tu donc trouvés ?

Ginnus s'était tournée vers Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu un tel feu, une telle avidité dans son regard depuis... depuis en fait, leur nuit de dépucelage. Mais ils ne parlait pas de fleurs à ce moment là, ou uniquement de celle de Ginny. En fait, ils ne parlaient pas du tout, la langue trop occupée et lorsqu'elle était enfin disponible, elle ne produisait qu'onomatopées et râles. Bref, une telle chaleur dans le regard de sa femme remontait à bien des mois et en provoquait une bien trop solitaire dans le bas des reins du Survivant.

- Où les as-tu cueillis ? insista Ginnus. Le silence de son « mari » l'agaçant rapidement.

- Près d'une mare, derrière le bosquet après le champ bordant la route.

- Quelle route ! Quel champ !

Elle tapa du pied. La patience n'avait jamais été le point fort de la rouquine.  
Les idées remises en place c'est à dire dans le cerveau et non en-dessous de la ceinture par un coup de coude dans les côtes fort à propos d'Hermione, Harry eut enfin l'idée du siècle, tout au moins de la semaine.

- Le plus simple est que je t'y amène, proposa-t-il.

Sans perdre inutilement son temps à acquiescer, Ginnus saisit sa cape et fonça vers la porte qu'Harry lui ouvrit obligeamment. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Hermione articuler silencieusement : « Pas classique ! » avant de suivre la tornade rousse.

**.&..-.&. **

_C'est tout pour ce soir !_

_  
(1) Get Ginnus Laid... piquagé effrontément à Fervesco et à son Get Hermione Laid. Une équipe de traductrices déjantées a entrepris de nous coller des sueurs en traduisant ce pur PWP ..... sur AAF... Tous mes fromages mémizelles_


	8. Quand un lys se glisse dans un lit

**Dans la peau d'une rousse.**

Je rappelle qu'à l'origine il s'agit d'une réponse au défi Réincarnation et que l'idée de départ est d'Elwan59. Quant aux personnages, je serai la première ravie qu'ils m'appartiennent ; mais si j'étais blonde, milliardaire et que j'habite en Ecosses, y'a longtemps que ça se saurait.

Je rappelle que cette fic est un slash-hétéro qui doit parvenir au rating NC-17….. Personne n'a-t-il une corde à me prêter ?

Et désolée, j'ai vraiment zappé l'update la semaine dernière….  
Merci à Plouf pour ta review et tu trouveras ta RAR en passant par mon profil !

**.&..-.&. **

8- Quand un lys se glisse dans un lit.

_"- Où les as-tu cueillis? insista Ginnus en désignant les lys blancs que son "mari" Harry venait de lui offrir._

_- Près d'une mare, derrière le bosquet après le champ bordant la route._

_- Quelle route ? Quel champ ?_

_- Le plus simple est que je t'y amène, proposa-t-il._

_Sans perdre inutilement son temps à acquiescer, Ginnus saisit sa cape et fonça vers la porte qu'Harry lui ouvrit obligeamment. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Hermione articuler silencieusement : "Pas les plans classiques de draaagggeuuuhh !" avant de suivre la tornade rousse._

Il dut courir pour la rejoindre. Elle avait relevé sa longue robe au-dessus des genoux pour avancer plus vite et semblait détaler comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" - C'est encore loin Po.... Harry, demanda Ginnus sur un ton bien moins qu'aimable.

- Je t'ai dit là, juste derrière le bosquet ."

Pendant tout le trajet qui les avait menés tous deux de la maison des Weasley à cette mare, Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois de prendre sa dulcinée par la main. D'un geste rageur elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Bas les pattes ! Il avait même cru entendre un grognement lors de sa dernière tentative. Hermione avait décidément raison. "Pas les trucs classiques" ! En y pensant, il avait l'impression de la voir, là, plantée devant lui et devant sa minable tentative, hocher la tête, un regard désolé tout en scandant le credo de ces derniers jours.

"Les voilà ! Tu vois, il en reste en parfait état !" lança fièrement Harry comme s'il était l'horticulteur responsable de la pousse de ces spécimens rares de fleurs.

Mais Ginnus ne l'entendait plus. Agenouillée devant le Lilium Candidum, elle avait sorti le couteau office subtilisé à Molly afin de couper la tige sans tirer sur le bulbe de la fragile plante.

"Si elle avait pu avoir autant de douceur pour moi, notre nuit de noces aurait été un peu moins catastrophique," songea son époux en se massant l'aine avant que la ritournelle "Pas les trucs classiques !" d'Hermione ne revienne s'imposer. En en voyant avec quelle dextérité sa « douce » Ginny manipulait un objet tranchant, il songea qu'il serait plus prudent de s'assurer qu'aucun couteau ne traîne sur la table de nuit la prochaine fois… S'il y avait une prochaine fois. Ce qui semblait, pour l'instant, bien mal parti. Seuls les bulbes et tiges végétales attiraient sa jeune épouse. Sauf le poireau de son mari qui s'engorgeait un peu trop souvent en pure perte depuis plus d'une semaine.

« -Que comptes-tu faire avec cette fleur ? demanda-t-il pour se distraire lui-même de ses préoccupations salaces.

- Rien que tu sois capable de comprendre, grogna son aimable dulcinée.

- Charrie pas Gin', je pensais être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de ce type réflexion et du sale type qui avait l'habitude de me pourrir la vie en me les balançant durant mes études. Tu penses à une potion, j'en suis sûr. C'est ça ? » insista Harry. Il avait failli lâcher « …encore à une potion, encore ! » avec amertume mais s'était abstenu à temps. Définitivement un mauvais choix. Se moquer d'elle aurait difficilement propulsé celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, encore moins dans son lit. Surtout ces derniers temps. D'autant plus avec le caractère Weasley… et Harry refusait de penser que ce caractère ressemblait de plus à plus à celui de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait, ô grand jamais, attiré, et qu'il préférait oublier, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. « Alors, c'est une potion ? » insista-t-il devant le mutisme de la rouquine.

Cette dernière ne daigna toujours pas répondre, utilisant le bas de sa robe comme tablier pour y déposer les fleurs délicatement récoltées. En fait elle était plongée dans la recherche de la solution à son problème. De connivence avec Hermione, Molly n'avait rien trouvé de mieux en début de semaine de la priver d'une grande partie de sa garde-robe. Et pas n'importe quelle partie ! Tous ses pantalons étaient introuvables, ainsi que ses robes sorcières descendant sous le genou. Soit disant ces dernières étaient trop petites, trop usées ou trop démodées, lui expliqua sa « mère ». La prochaine séance de torture femelle de bas étage communément appelée « chaud pine gueux » par ses bourreaux en jupons devrait permettre de renouveler le stock avant son départ à l'école. Pour les pantalons, tout le stock nécessitait apparemment des ourlets, des reprises et raccommodages divers.

Lorsqu'il était encore un sombre espion, maître en potions et magie noire, puissant en défense contre les forces du mal comme dans les forces du mal elle-même, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de s'opposer à Molly. Tout au moins jamais au grand jamais dans le domaine où elle était imbattable et intraitable : la tenue d'une maison et de ses occupants. Qui était-il/elle maintenant pour s'opposer à Molly ? Même plus un sorcier aussi craint que puissant, s'il le fut un jour, mais juste la fille cadette et encore mineure de Maman-Sergent-Molly. Ginnus avait bien grincé des dents pour montrer son désaccord, lançant son regard le plus sombre de chez sombre, celui qui donne des cauchemars même aux bisounours un soir de Saint-Valentin. Mais il n'avait arraché que des ricanements aux jumeaux qui chantonnèrent « Ginnus, grinçus, sont des mots qui vont si bien ensemble ….(1) » avant de s'éloigner sous le regard noir de cette dernière. Elle s'était même abaissée à pleurnicher devant sa « mère », tentant des « trucs de fille ». En pure perte.

Il ne lui restait que les passe-montagne, les épais pulls made in Weasley-family et tout un lot d'affriolantes robes d'été plus courtes et dégarnies de tissu les unes que les autres pour se vêtir. Si on pouvait appeler ça se vêtir ! Elle était certaine que Dobby ou même Kreattur étaient mieux lotis qu'elle. Elle avait bien tenté de porter les plus longs pulls de Ron comme robe tenant plus du sac à patates que du vêtement. Voyant qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient cependant qu'au dessus des genoux, elle avait tenté d'enfiler les passe-montagne en guise de jambières. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : quand l'été anglais se décide à passer au beau fixe, cette tenue était tout à fait inappropriée par trente degrés à l'ombre.

Bref, elle avait un véritable problème vestimentaire.

Tiges, feuilles et pétales amoureusement calés dans le pan de sa robe, si elle se redressait en protégeant ainsi sa récolte, le Potter planté lui, juste devant elle, deviendrait sans aucun doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se comporterait comme un cornichon lubrique en voyant les cuisses qu'elle ne manquerait pas de dévoiler.  
Re-bref, elle était dans la merde. Mais pas question de laisser tomber ses précieux lys. Pas d'avantage de provoquer une poussée de sève potterienne.

« - Po… Harry, rends-toi utile pour une fois au lieu de rester planter là.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ma douce ? susurra-t-il en s'approchant. Tu sais que le moindre de tes désirs est un ordre pour moi.

- Quitte ton tee-shirt pour commencer. Donne –le moi », lança-t-elle reléguant aux espoirs déçus l'envie de lui répondre de prendre ses clics et ses claques (avec une paire en prime) et d'enfourcher son balai pour la Nouvelle-Zélande.

Harry commença par ouvrir des yeux ronds avant de s'exécuter avec tant d'ardeur qu'il faillit lui tendre deux moitiés de tee-shirt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à un tel retournement de situation, à tant de chance, à sa belle Ginny dorée sous le soleil d'été et dans son robe aussi affriolante que légère lui demandant de se dévêtir, à…..

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le passer ? Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien sur moi pour porter les Lilium. Ils perdraient une partie de leurs vertus au contact prolongé de la peau de mes mains, l'informa Ginny réduisant à néant tous ses espoirs… aussi précipités qu'irraisonnés. Tu le saurais si tu avais un peu plus écouté tes cours de potions. »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, pensa Harry en tendant son vêtement, Ginny avait vraiment l'art de casser l'ambiance. Il prit un air désolé en pensant à la vertu si fragile des plantes. Ils en avaient de la chance, ces lys. Une vertu fragile, délétère… Pas comme la vertu d'une certaine rousse, aussi fermement ancrée dans ses principes et son comportement qu'une ceinture de chasteté modèle SuperVirginantiFuck 2010 renforcé au kevlar. Ginny, ou plutôt Ginnus aurait réussi à remporter haut la main le concours de miss Glaciation devançant tous les glaçons de la banquise. Décidément, encore un point commun avec l'autre auquel il aurait préféré penser un peu moins ces derniers temps. Torse nu il resta les bras ballants, regardant sa jeune épouse disposer délicatement sa cueillette dans son tee-shirt. Pourtant, quelle était belle sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil ! Sa longue tresse étincelait et quelques mèches folles qui s'échappaient près de ses tempes dissimulaient à peine ses pâles tâches de rousseur couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Justement, une lourde goutte se formait alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'aider et glissa lentement dans son décolleté entre ses rondeurs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'humer profondément.

Zen, il devait rester zen…. « Pas les plans classiques de draggguueuuuhh … » se répéta-t-il intérieurement comme un mantra pour s'exhorter au calme et ne pas sauter sur Ginny… « Ginny, au lit, sont des mots qui vont si bien ensemble….. »(1)

« - Tu es enrhumé ? Tu ne vas pas m'éternuer dessus tout de même. Pousse-toi de là ! »

Elle avait vraiment l'art de casser l'ambiance, de les lui casser menu, menu également, ses espoirs et le reste, hélas !

« - Bien sûr ma douce, répondit-il les mâchoires légèrement crispées.

- Porte-les plutôt au lieu de rester les bras ballants avec cet air bête. Rends-toi utile », poursuivit toujours aussi aimablement Ginnus préférant se trouver à proximité d'un Harry dont les mains étaient occupées à défaut d'être menottées. D'autant plus quand le Harry sus-mentionné se retrouvait torse nu sous le grand soleil d'été. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelques qualités au Quidditch qui créait chez ceux qui le pratiquaient, des … proportions aussi développées qu'intéressantes. Ce n'était peut-être pas un sport aussi nul que ça après tout… Elle détourna la tête de crainte car ses yeux refusaient de lui obéir et s'obstinait à rester fixé sur une partie médiane du corps de son mari. Harry pourrait se méprendre. Ce n'était après tout qu'un intérêt purement scientifique, biologie-médicale en fait : l'impact du pratique régulière du sport sur la musculature du corps humain. Un point c'est tout !

Personne ne lui ferait avouer l'impact beaucoup moins scientifique d'une telle observation sur son propre corps. La rougeur de ses joues était bien entendu, proportionnelle à sa mauvaise foi et prouvait tout le contraire.

Elle déglutit avant de s'en retourner vers le Terrier, d'un pas guindé qui tenait tout de la fuite en avant.

Nul ne sait si l'étincelle eut pour origine une goutte de la sève des lys si précieux, une surtension neuronale due au soleil estival ou les rougeurs et l'envolée de robe d'une Ginnus en fuite mais l'évènement est cependant à noter dans les annales : Harry Potter eut une géniale idée. Dans son cerveau il y eut enfin une pensée étonnante, une association intéressante entre les mots « Ginny, lys, potions, Molly, mon lit ».

**.&..-.&. **

_(à suivre…..et je suis syndiquée à la SPA… Société Protectrice des Autrices… alors pas de menaces !) Et joyeuses fêtes à tous et toutes ! _

(1) Nouvelle version de Michèle des Beatles


	9. Début du compte à rebourre

**9- Dans la peau d'une rousse.**

Alors, pas trop fâchés par le cliffhanger de la dernière fois ?

Disclaimer : rien de neuf à l'horizon ; malgré mes demandes d'adoption, Severus Snape n'est toujours pas à moi.

**.&..-.&. **

9- Début du compte à re-bourre.

_Nul ne sait si l'étincelle eut pour origine une goutte de la sève des lys si précieux, une surtension neuronale due au soleil estival ou les rougeurs et l'envolée de robe d'une Ginnus en fuite mais l'évènement est cependant à noter dans les annales : Harry Potter eut une géniale idée. Dans son cerveau il y eut enfin une pensée étonnante, une association intéressante entre les mots « Ginny, lys, potions, Molly, mon lit ». _

C'est d'un cœur aussi bondissant et léger que sa démarche qu'Harry suivit son femme, sa Ginny en direction du Terrier. Il en était certain, aucun doute n'était possible, elle serait à nouveau à lui. La magie de la Salle sur Demande aurait à nouveau lieu même si elle ressemblait encore pour l'instant, cette foutue attente, à celle dans la Salle d'Attente d'un médicodentaire.

Appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, il regardait sa jeune épouse disposer avec tendresse ses chers lys dans un vase tandis que sa mère lui apportait de l'eau fraîche et son père feuilletait l'encyclopédie magico-botanique que Ginny lui avait réclamé un peu plus tôt.

- Tu vois, Ginny chéri, il est justement écrit que les Lilium peuvent développer les propriétés les plus rares à condition d'être associé à des…

- Je sais Ar…. Arfff ! Papa, l'interrompit un peu trop rapidement Ginnus. Mais je voulais savoir si on l'utilisait en magie noire !

- Désolée ma chérie, ce n'est pas marqué.

Harry n'était pas le seul à contempler avec de nombreuses arrière-pensées cette scène familiale si potionnante à défaut d'être passionnante. Hermione, touillant son thé avec tant d'application qu'elle finirait par rayer le fond de la tasse à ce rythme-là, ne cessait de les observer, son regard naviguant de Harry à Ginnus en passant par Mr Weasley. Au froncement de sourcils, Harry devina qu'aucune réponse n'avait vu le jour sous la tignasse désordonnée de la brunette. Mais quand la cuillère stoppa net dans la tasse et que le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire triomphant, Harry lui lança un clin d'œil en guise de confirmation. L'ex-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Vous-Défends-De-Penser-Le-Contraire venait de comprendre. Et oui, lui, Harry qui ne pouvait il y a peu encore, finir un devoir sans l'aide d'Hermione, avait enfin trouvé un « truc », un « truc pas classique » à lui tout seul.

D'un geste gracieux de la main elle l'invita à finir d'entrer et acheva son geste en désignant en douce Ginnus toujours très occupée à parler potions et plantes avec son « père ». Le sourire canaille de la brune semblait le convier à se lancer.  
Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

- Ginny ma douce, tout cela est tout à fait passionnant, s'immisça-t-il dans la conversation dont il n'avait pas saisi un traitre mot, mais où comptes-tu trouver les livres contenant les réponses à toutes ces passionnantes questions ?

- A la bibliothèque de Poudlard pardi ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, comme si elle s'adressait à un élève de première année particulièrement encornichonné.

- Mais tu vas devoir attendre pour cela ma douce. Ça va être loooongg !

- Vingt-et-un jours, cinq heures et… onze minutes, grinça-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la comtoise familiale ; encore, elle se retint de préciser les secondes.

- Et il te faudra attendre les prochaines vacances pour tester tes trouvailles. Crois-tu que tes lys vont attendre jusque là ?

- Bougre de veracrasse ramolli du bulbe ! Bien sûr que non ! commença à s'emporter Ginnus. La patiente n'avait jamais été le point de fort de Ginny ; en rajoutant l'impatience notoire de Severus Snape, des sommets étaient atteints dans Ginnus, mais du côté de l'impatience. Je vais en extraire la substantifique moelle avant et la conserver.

- Et tu comptes transformer la cuisine de ta mère en laboratoire ? demanda-t-il ingénument en tournant la tête en direction de la cuisine et surtout, en évitant de penser qu'il préfèrerait mille fois, un trilliard de fois que Ginny s'occupe d'extraire la moelle de sa propre tige.

Il ne fut pas déçu.. par la réaction attendue de sa belle-mère car pour le reste….

- Ah NON ! Ginny Weas…. Ginny Potter ! Je t'interdis de recommencer comme la semaine dernière ! Mon meilleur chaudron sent encore la tripe de scrouts à pétard faisandés macéré dans le nuoc-man. Impossible d'y faire le moindre potage sans qu'il en prenne le goût.

Ginny se renfrogna, pâlit. A quoi bon être encore en vie si on lui interdisait le seul plaisir qui lui restait dans la vie. Oui, son seul et unique plaisir puisqu'elle avait fini d'écumer la maigre bibliothèque du Terrier. Veuve Poignet et ses cinq orphelines, plaisir arrivant en seconde place auparavant, ne lui étaient plus accessible depuis qu'elle avait perdu son service trois pièces. Pour tout dire, elle ne s'était pas encore résolue à une exploration manuelle des nouveaux attributs de remplacement. Non par peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Il y a longtemps qu'elle avait appris à quoi servait un miroir et à quoi pouvait servir également le corps d'une femme. Non, son dégoût était beaucoup plus récent. Surtout depuis le désastre de sa nuit de noce. Elle était condamnée à l'ennui.

- Ginny, et cette fois-ci Harry n'ajouta aucun des qualificatifs qui avaient le don d'irriter au plus au point la rousse, que dirais-tu de vingt journées emplies de potions avant la rentrée des classes. Vingt jours avec une vaste bibliothèque et un laboratoire à porté de mains et à ton usage exclusif. Je ne sais pas s'il y a tous les ingrédients nécessaires mais d'un coup de cheminette, l'aller et retour au Chemin de Traverse sera vite fait. Et tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour te rendre heureuse.

La réaction de Ginnus valait le détour. Harry venait tout simplement de lui clouer le bec. Sauf qu'elle gardait le sien grand ouvert, presque autant que ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis son réveil sur le lit d'infirmerie improvisée, elle regardait son mari sans animosité. Oh, il n'y brillait encore aucune passion (sauf pour l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau faire mumuse dans ses chers chaudrons) mais son regard n'était empli ni de menaces, ni de reproches, ni de rancœur. C'était déjà un net progrès. Hermione sembla même y discerner quelques lueurs de reconnaissance. Quand elle pensa que ce n'était pas Ginny mais Ginnus, l'âme de Severus Snape, qui regardait Harry Potter ainsi, elle se promit d'aller brûler un cierge à Sainte Sybillus sorcière patronnesse des causes perdues .

Sortant de sa torpeur, Ginnus ne parvint à articuler que deux mots :

- Où ? Quand ?

- Chez moi, à Square Grimmauld et tout de suite si tu veux.

A peine les deux premiers mots prononcés, Ginnus avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils sentant qu'il y avait une couille dans le jus de citrouille. Enfin une couille potterienne car pour les siennes… Elle n'était pas née du dernier crachin britannique et se doutait bien de ce que son mari avait derrière la tête en plus d'une soyeuse tignasse ébouriffée. Une idée très certainement perverse à n'en pas douter. Et ce n'est pas l'air angélique ou niais (question de point de vue) qu'il affichait qui risquait de la détromper. Elle préféra mettre les bouchons sur les cornues avant de prendre la moindre décision fatale à sa vertu et sa santé mentale. Car il y a un monde entre admirer une belle musculature sous le soleil d'été et se faire sauter par elle au fond d'un lit rembourré.

- Square Grimmauld ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y mettre les pieds depuis la mort de Black ?

Toussotement d'Hermione. Elle comprit qu'encore une fois elle avait lâché la bride à son ancien moi.

- Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'en séparer… enfin, son portrait.

- Et depuis quand obéis-tu à ce qu'on te demande de faire ?

- _Depuis que j'ai été éjecté d'une certaine chambre du premier étage, il y a de cela quelques jours_, eut-il envie de répondre. Qui te dit que je vais lui obéir ? Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux ma douce. C'est toi qui décide.

- Et toi tu seras là aussi ? demanda avec méfiance la rouquine.

- C'est chez nous, notre maison. Oui, j'y serai. De toute façon, qui irait chercher l'ingrédient qui te manque pendant que tu surveilleras tes potions ? Pas Kreattur, il comprend tout de travers surtout qu'il ne t'aime toujours pas. Tu as besoin de moi.

Dans son fort intérieur, Ginnus était bien obligée de reconnaître que les arguments se tenaient. L'offre était bien tentante, trop même pour qu'elle résiste davantage.

- Alors viendras-tu ? insista Harry en se rendant compte de ses hésitations.

- Oui.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Molly qui avait tout suivi de la cuisine d'une oreille aussi indiscrète qu'attentive. Elle aimait beaucoup sa fille mais était certaine que d'être un peu seule avec son mari lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce n'était ni le large sourire d'Arthur ni le regard complice que jeta Hermione à son ami qui la démentit. Le compte à re-bourre avait démarré.

20 jours.

**.&..-.&. **

Une très bonne année à vous toutes et gros zoubis !!!!


End file.
